


To Start Something New

by PityTheVanity



Series: To Start Something New [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Abuse, Language, OFC just wants to help, Romance, Strangers to Friends, bucky barnes protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PityTheVanity/pseuds/PityTheVanity
Summary: Steve asks Bucky to return to the States to help with a new project Tony has started.Tony, true to form, gets in way over his head. Pepper isn’t having it, so she calls a friend to help straighten things out.Enter Lynne Hadley.———————Just a series of one shots, looking at the moments and developing bond between Bucky and Lynne Hadley
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Original Female Character
Series: To Start Something New [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913068
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Sign here, please

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi, team 👋🏻 
> 
> I have been in such a writing slump lately! I have a few stories I’m working on, but just haven’t been happy with how they’re turning out.
> 
> But in the meantime, I have little scenes in my head that I just wanna get out.
> 
> This series will look at different points in the life and times of Bucky, and when he meets Miss. Lynne Hadley.

Bucky looked over the holographic projection of maps that laid out the mission he and Steve were assigned to. 

An underground operation of Inhumans being kidnapped and sold on the black market. It was small, and be simple enough to take down. 

It was also a chance to take new recruits to get field experience. 

Since the fall out of the Accords, of SHIELD, Stark had partnered up with Fury(who remained in the background, still presumed dead by most of the world), to create a new group, outside of government control. 

There was an outpour of support from the public and government agencies alike. But there were also those who opposed the group. 

Bucky had jumped at the chance when Steve had asked him to join, despite the warnings that they’d face potential public backlash. Despite the fact that he’d be in the public eye, period. 

He felt he could finally do some good. His crimes had been laid out, and he was tried and judged. He was found innocent. He was considered a victim. Even though most had forgiven the crimes, and hailed him as a hero, he didn’t agree with that sentiment. 

He knew it wouldn’t matter how many Hydra bases were taken down, no matter how many scum bags were eliminated, no matter how many lives were saved, Bucky knew he had a one way ticket to Hell, but he’d do whatever he could to make things better for others while he was alive. 

So he joined. He went on missions. He’d taken up the position of training agents. It was different than when he had trained soldiers during his time with Hydra. He felt like a teacher. 

Amongst all of that, he was taking steps to learn how to be a human again. Learning how to live amongst others, and with himself. 

He still was having some trouble adjusting. He missed Wakanda. He missed the country, the people. He missed the solitude he’d found there. Hell, he even missed his goats!

But Steve had convinced him to return to the States, and now, Bucky had something. 

After 70 years, he had a chance to start his life over. He was going to do everything he could to make the best he could. 

Three short raps on the door alerted the two men. 

“Come in,” Steve called. 

Bucky didn’t bother to look up until the clicking of heels got his attention, along with a smooth voice. 

“Sorry for the interruption, Captain.”

Bucky turned to look over his shoulder, doing a double take at the woman who was making her way across the room. 

His hands that were braced on the table fell to his sides, and he stood taller. 

His eyes trailed the woman, taking in the business attire. A loose blouse with black and white horizontal stripes wrapped around her, a teasing bit of cleavage showing, tucked loosely into a tight black pencil skirt. Her thighs and hips filled it out nicely, following down to her legs were accentuated by the a pair of black pumps. 

Her brunette hair was pulled back into a twist, streaks of blonde mixing through around the ends. A few tendrils had escaped, the curls moving delicately around her face. 

Her fulls lips were shiny, and perched on her nose was a pair of slim black eyeglasses. Her eyes were a beautiful green, framed with thick lashes and a touch of liner.

“Good afternoon, Lynne,”Steve said, smiling at the woman, “You look lovely, as always.”

Bucky internally deflated. The smile she gave him was beautiful. He wanted one of those smiles aimed at him. 

“Thank you, Captain,” she nodded, “But flattery won’t get you out of paperwork.”

He chuckled, taking the pen and papers she offered him. Bucky saw little pieces of colorful tape hanging off of the edge of them. 

“I’ve already marked where I need you to sign. I’m not hunting you down again,” she said. 

She looked over at Bucky, “And you must be Sargent Barnes?”

He nodded, standing at attention. 

“My names Lynne,” she said, holding out her hand for him, “I’m one of Tony and Fury’s little lackeys.”

“You’re more than that!” Steve admonished her, flipping to the next page. 

She rolled her eyes playfully, “Will you joining Captain Rogers on this mission, Sargent Barnes?” She asked. 

He nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“Well in that case,” she said, reaching into the black portfolio and rummaging around, “I’ll need your autograph as well.”

She stepped around to hand him a few bits of paper. 

“What’s this?” He asked, his eyes quickly scanning her left hand, and seeing no ring. 

“Just some paperwork the higher ups want filled out. A disclosure agreement. A couple signatures about how you’ll be extra diligent in attempting to secure the safety of the new agents on their first field trip.”

She leaned against the table with her back to it, her hands behind her. 

She turned her head so she could look between the two. Bucky was so focused on the documents in his hands, he missed the way she appraised him. 

Steve didn’t, though he chose not comment. 

“Did they not know what they were getting into when they signed up?” Bucky asked, confused. 

She shrugged, “Injury is expected. Death, well, we expect, but, we hope not on their first mission. That’s even more paperwork,” she joked darkly.

Bucky listened as Steve asked her about her day, while he skimmed the papers he’d been given, initialing where appropriate. 

He didn’t so much as hear her words, but more heard her voice. 

Her voice was feminine, but low spoken. It was soothing. 

“Thank you, both,” she said, taking back the papers from each of them once they’d finished, “Though I expect everything will be fine,” she said, looking back at Bucky, “I hear you’re quite capable, Sargent.”

“Call me Bucky,” he said, wanting to hear her his name. 

She hummed softly, chuckling as she closed her folder, “Gentlemen.”

She gave them a salute with her folder, before walking off. 

He stared at her as she sauntered away, his eyes trailing down to her bottom and the way her legs seemed to go for miles with the black heels. 

When the door closed, he heard Steve say, “You’re staring, pal.”

He turned back to his best friend, eyes wide. 

“God damn!” He breathed, shaking his head. 

“She’s a great gal,” Steve agreed 

“Where they been hiding her?” Bucky asked, wondering why he’s never seen her around. 

“She’s been traveling for work, but with the higher influx of new recruits, Tony asked her to come and help out for a bit,” Steve explained, “He met her through Pepper. They used to work together, but kept in touch.”

“What does she do?” Bucky asked, wondering what kept her traveling. 

“She pitches ideas for charities, from what I understand. Mingles with potential investors, tries to get funding and help. I’m not exactly sure.”

Bucky made a noise. 

So, she was a fancy dame.

“But she does a lot of humanitarian work too,” Steve continued, shuffling some images on the holograph, “She goes all over with different groups, helping build schools and plant gardens, stuff like that, in counties that need help. Stark likes it, and likes to hear her ideas. It’s really branching the company out.”

Bucky tried to picture the polished looking woman digging in the dirt. Helping those less fortunate. He couldn’t imagine she’d be so beautiful, and act like an angel. 

The sinking feeling settled in his gut again. A gal like that wouldn’t have any interest in a guy like him. 

Steve eyed his friends reaction to Lynne, seeing something he hadn’t seen a while. 

A spark of interest.

He hid his grin, motioning back to the map in front of him, “So, if we go in through here...”


	2. These Heels Ain’t Meant For Runnin’!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Lynne

Bucky grappled the the agent, pinning him to the to the mat with a knee in between his shoulder blades. 

“You need to stay focused,” he sighed, “You leave your left side open. I let you have that last hit, but on the field, your opponent isn’t going to.”

Some of the new recruits needed a lot of work. 

Andrew Tyler grunted as he pushed himself off the mat, accepting Bucky’s hand to help him up, nodding in agreement. Who was he to argue with a super soldier? 

“Agent Tyler!” A voice suddenly rang across the gym. 

Most didn’t pay any mind to it, but Buckys were were trained on the approaching woman. 

“Hi, Miss. Hadley,” Tyler replied, wincing as he pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe his sweaty face. 

“Why is it I have to hunt so many of   
you down?” Lynne sighed, “According to my records, you still haven’t completed all of your preventative shots from medical!”

“I was going to do it tomorrow,” Tyler tried to explain, still out of breath, “I just got busy.”

“We’re all busy,” Lynne said, raising a sculpted eyebrow, “But, if you want me to sign off on you being able to enter and exit different country, you need to finish getting your vaccinations. It won’t take long, so just go down there now. Leave the paperwork on my desk, and you’ll be done dealing with me for a while.”

Bucky stood back, arms crossed, watching the interaction. The corner of his mouth flicked up in a smirk. 

Lynne had already been at the compound for two weeks, and already word was spreading about her, and her relentlessness. His little crush for the woman only grew with every story and encounter. 

He liked a strong woman. 

Tyler sighed, looking between Lynne and the Sargent, completely torn. 

“You heard the lady,” Bucky said, choosing, gesturing towards the doors of the gym. 

“Yes, sir,” Tyler relented, moving off the mats to grab his stuff. 

“I swear,” Lynne sighed, typing quickly on the StarkPad, “Tony will take just anyone.”

“Give him a chance,” Bucky shrugged, “Most of these kids hearts are in the right place. The rest will fall into place.”

Lynne shot him a look, and he chuckled at her unamused expression.

The on boarding process was a lengthy one, and from what Bucky had seen, Lynne was running full throttle after some of the agents, having to remind them of this, that, and the other. 

“I just need Tony to make sure when people are brought on, there’s a better process,” she sighed, “If he wants this to work, he needs to be better organized. And these people can’t come here and just expect to learn fight moves, and shot guns and go save the world!”

“Looks like he’s got a pretty good lackey to help him keep things in order,” Bucky teased, remembering her constant description for herself when it came to her position. He had grown used to her passionate outbursts, and they didn’t startle him anymore. 

She shot him a playful wink, losing her energy to rant, “Put it in writing. I need a raise.”

“Anything you need from me?” He asked. He didn’t know there’d be so much involved in accepting new recruits. Evaluations, medical check ups, placement exams, extensive background checks, training. 

But it filled his time when he was needed. 

“No, no,” she said, “You’re completely up to date. Just keep these kids in line. These shoes aren’t meant for chasing people around.”

“Yes ma’am,” he chuckled, eyeing the long heel of her pumps.

“Well, Sargent,” she said, typing a few things into her pad, “Duty calls. I’m sorry for interrupting your sparring session.”

“I’ll only forgive you,” he crossed his armed, his face stern, “if you call me Bucky.”

She eyed him, her lips turning into a playful smile. He’d been insistent the past two weeks that she drop the formalities. 

“Alright, Bucky,” she nodded, “I’ll see you around.”

“See you around, doll.”

Bucky didn’t get to see the way she bit her bottom lip to keep her smile under control. 

She made an effort to keep her steps confident and seem completely unaffected. 

But Lynne felt giddy. 

Doll.

She’d never been more endeared by a nickname, and every time he called her that (or Sugar, or Sweetheart), she felt butterflies in her stomach. 

When she’d seen him in the War Room (the nickname for the conference room where Steve and others planned missions), she had to stop herself from staring at the massive frame leaning over the table. 

When he turned, she was amazed. 

Every part of him looked to be made of solid muscle. His hair was long, brushing his shoulders, and a few days worth of stubble that didn’t hide his strong jaw and high cheekbones, a dimple in his chin. His striking gray-blue eyes, she knew, would be a weakness for her.

Even though he was just standing there, he radiated a sense of authority and power. 

Christ Almighty! 

It was unfair how hot every Avenger seemed to be. 

She wasn’t the fittest of people, and often felt out of place amongst the more athletically inclined individuals that stayed at the compound. 

She worked out when the mood struck her, but never anything intense. Yoga was more her thing. 

She didn’t even dare to hope that someone like him would spare her a second glance. 

But she couldn’t help herself from admiring the handsome soldier. 

She tried to keep a sense of professionalism while on the clock, and tending to call people by their titles. 

But she liked calling him Bucky. It was cute. Such a strong and intimidating figure having a nickname like that, well, she thought it was adorable. 

She tried to shake herself from her day dreams about the Sargent. 

She had work to do. 

Tony, as per usual, went big with this new project. 

He was swamped with trying to bring everything together, and she was suprised when Pepper called her, asking if she’d be interested in helping get the project running better. 

She was a freelance coordinator, though her job title was lofty, at best. 

Growing up on a farm, she was no stranger to work, though no one would suspect she was a farm girl. Though she wanted more then the small town she grew up in could provide. 

In college, she thought she wanted to be a journalist, then she studied business and marketing, finding that it made sense to her, but found herself roped into a group of environmental activists, and from there, she met people who opened a new world of human interest for her. While she graduated with a major in business, she also held a minor in both cultural studies. 

Through the connections she made, she found herself inspired to help people. She’d traveled a lot of impoverished areas. Seen a lot of horrible things. She’d seen a lot of beautiful things. She helped a lot of people, or at least she hoped she did. She met Pepper during a charity event they were both working at, and had hit it off famously. That was a few years back, and they’d developed a deep friendship, keeping in contact regularly, and meeting up whenever they could. 

Word of mouth kept her employed, and she’d made a lot of friends along the way who helped keep projects coming in.

Since Tony had gotten involved in some of the projects she worked with, she’d been able to introduce amazing technology to different communities, and she was grateful to him for it. 

That’s why when Pepper asked for her help, she agreed. 

He offered her a position with SI in public relations, and Lynne was considering it. It’d be more stable work, and she knew both Tony and Pepper would be more then willing to let her continue doing work that she enjoyed.

She entered her office, setting her StarkPad on her desk. 

Her mind drifted back to the idea of Bucky, imaging that she might be seeing a lot more of him.

She had insisted to Tony that she didn’t need a room at the compound. She could find somewhere to rent. But Tony was having none of it. 

The compound had separate housing for agents who stayed between training and missions, so people were constantly flowing in and out.

But there main building housed The Avengers. The team that people aspired to work besides; and perhaps, one day, become part of the main roster. 

Not all of them lived there, but they seemed to be around constantly. 

That’s where Tony had placed her. He insisted she’d be safer there. 

Her room was incredible. 

All monochromatic, stainless steel, glass and the latest gadgets. 

She’d gotten to work personalizing it with photos, books, and plants. Throw blankets, pillows and rugs had softened the place and made it a warm and comfortable environment. 

She’d often traveled for work, and rented out apartments or stayed with a host family. 

She enjoyed it, but she was getting older. At 28, she’d accomplished a lot and was proud of herself. But she still missed the simple comforts of having a place to call home. 

She had a desire to set down some roots for a while, even if it was only temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcomed! I love hearing from y’all.


	3. It Was An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne unwillingly gets promoted, and Bucky is always willing to help.

Lynne was sitting at her computer, updating files.

In front of her was various post it notes and scribbled reminders. Parties, events, meetings, people to track down. Her planner was open, and the month in front of her was nearly full.

The chime on her computer alerted her to yet another email, and she sighed, switching screens to see what it said.

She’d been at the Compound for a little over six months now.

Once she had created a half way decent database for the Avengers program, she decided to extend her stay, doing what she could to make it better.

In truth, she just didn’t want to leave.

She had developed a sense of comfort at the Compound, and a routine for herself.

In the morning, she did yoga with Natasha and then meet with Tony to discuss the on goings of her work. And when she said discuss, she meant she’d give him a quick update, and then have to try one of the new smoothies he concocted while he learned all he could about the benefits of super foods. Work in the afternoon, lunch (if she remembered), then either relaxing in her room, or lounging in the common area with whoever else was present. Steve had been trying to encourage everyone to eat dinner together at the table, but it was still a struggle to get everyone together.

“ _Mid-life crisis?” She asked one morning, swallowing the thick, green substance and blanching at the jelly consistency of the chia seeds._

_“What’s the chance of you running into town to pick something up for me in a couple weeks?” He asked, completely ignoring her question as he dumped his failed attempt down the sink, moving towards his desk._

_He made a reach for her coffee, taking a sip before setting it back down._

_“That’s mine!” She snipped, snatching it back, “And why do you need me to run into town in a couple weeks?”_

_“So, rumor has it there’s a farmers market, and there’s some focus on exotic fruits. Would you be a dear and just grab a couple things for me? Plus, you need to get out of the house.”_

_“Tony,” she deadpanned, moving her coffee out of his reaching grasp, “First, I do leave the house. You just never notice. Second, have someone else go get it. You don’t pay me to be your assistant. I’m already slowly becoming your secretary.”_

_“Do you want me to pay you be my assistant?” He asked nonchalantly, moving around his desk, “You’d do good. I’ll even throw in room and board.”_

_“I already have that!”_

_“Then it’ll be an easy adjustment. Here,” he pulled a slip of paper from his desk and holding it out for her. Written on it was a list of different super foods._

_“Have someone deliver it!” She insisted._

_“I was hoping you would. Come on Lenny! Please?” He leaned across his desk in a dramatic fashion, trying to shove the paper into her hands._

_“I swear to God,” she huffed, snatching the paper from his hand, turning on her heel to leave, “I’ll see you later, Tony.”_

_“Thank you, Assistant!”_

_It was the strangest job transition she’d ever experienced._

_“How’d you become his new assistant again?” Pepper laughed on the phone later that day._

_“It was an accident,” Lynne groaned, “And tell you man to stop calling me Lenny!”_

She skimmed the email, making a mental note to send Tony a text about a meeting one of SI’s subsidiaries. Then she wrote it in her planner. Then wrote a sticky note to remind herself to remind Tony, in person.

She sighed when she heard someone knock on her office door.

“Come in,” she called.

“Knock, knock!” Steve’s friendly voice came through as he opened the door, “Hey Lynne!”

“Hey Steve,” she said, her mood lightening. She liked the Captain, and finally relented on calling him by his name, instead of his title.

“Ooh! Bucky!” She said, tilting her head to eye the dark haired super soldier, “Hey there.”

“Hey sugar,” He gave her a small nod and a smile, moving to sit at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Her heart fluttered a little, but she tried to keep her giddy feeling from showing.

“What are you boys up to today?” She asked, wondering why they had stopped by.

“You missed lunch,” Steve said, “Again.”

She eyed the clock on her computer.

It was nearing 02:30.

“Sure did,” she sighed, feeling her hunger now that it was mentioned.

“Lucky for you,” Steve continued, arms crossed,” “Bucky and I were out for lunch, and he had the inkling that you’d be hungry.”

She clasped her hands together, resting her chin on her knuckles and slid her eyes over the man. She hadn’t noticed the brown paper bag he’d brought in.

“Did you now?” She asked, lips twitching with a smile and a brow raised.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d want a sandwich or soup or a salad,” he started shyly, “So I kind of got all three. I hope that’s fine.”

Her eyes softened and she felt warmth bloom in her chest.

“You’re too sweet to me,” she said, finally letting herself smile. He returned with one of his own.

In the few months she’d been there, she’d heard rumors amongst the agents about the stoic, moody Sargent. And they were partially true. But she’d also seen him outside of the training and War Room.

He was sweet, polite, and quiet. Fiercely loyal to his friends, and a hard worker.

“It’s no problem, doll,” he said, setting the bag down on her desk. Lynne opened it, find a grilled cheese, tomato soup and a Cesar salad.

“You’re my literal hero,” she groaned, reaching into the bag.

“Always here to help,” he grinned, feeling a burst of pride at her words.

“So, whats got you so distracted?” Steve asked, sitting down next to his friend.

She made a noise as she chewed, holding a finger up as she swallowed.

“Tony!” She sighed, “Since he shanghaied me into being his assistant, things have been crazy. He wants me to go to a farmers market tomorrow to pick up all this fruit so he can make more god awful smoothies.”

Steve and Bucky both blanched. Tony was many things. But anything involving food, he failed miserably at. Alcoholic drinks, yes. Anything else, no.

“And honestly, as much as I like a good farmers market, going for part of job is just kind of annoying,” she sighs, “It takes all the fun out of it.”

“I could go with you,” Bucky spoke up, suddenly feeling quite brave.

Lynne looked at him, her mouth forming a sweet little o shape.

His courage deflates, and he’s backtracking, “Unless you wanted to go alone...”

Lynne watches him, her mouth changing to a beautiful smile that he’s grown to adore.

“I would love the company,” she said.

————

“That was real nice of you to offer to go with her, Buck,” Steve grinned as they walked away from Lynnes office, to let her eat the rest of her lunch in peace.

“Not now, punk,” Bucky grumbled.

He’d admitted his crush a few months ago to Steve, and his friend was over the moon about his budding feelings, telling him to ask her out.

“I’m just saying-“

“I know. I know what you’re just saying, but it’s not like that,” Bucky huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, “We’re just friends.”

Steve sighed, but decided not to push the matter. He knew the signs of his friend shutting down.

He learned early on not to push things with him. When he was ready, he would talk.

Steve had seen the way Lynne looked at him, from day one. How her body language and tone changed when he was around.

He wished Bucky could see it, too.


	4. Farmers Market Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of “It was an Accident”, where Bucky and Lynne go to the farmers market

4- fruit market

Bucky wiped his sweaty right hand on his jeans, grimacing at his reaction. He felt like a nervous teenager, instead of a grown ass man, and ex-assassin with over 70 years of lethal combat training under his belt. 

He’d already felt foolish enough for changing at least three times before finally settling on his red henley, his nice jeans and a pair of boots. He even worried about his hair. His hair, for Christ’s sake!

He looked at his watch.

She was late. 

“I’m so sorry!” He heard her gasp, the familiar sound of her quick sets coming around the corner, “Someone cornered me and had some questions,” she explained vaguely. 

There was no way in hell she was going to admit that she had gotten wine drunk with Natasha the night before, and woke up late. 

He was always taken aback by her ever changing fashion. She always seemed so put together. Being so close with Pepper, it shouldn’t surprise him. 

Even when she was lounging, she looked nice. He also secretly thanked god every time he saw her in yoga pants. What a creation! 

Today, she was wearing a tight, long sleeved black turtle neck with a gray and black plaid skirt with a thin belt flared around her thighs. Thick, black stockings reached well above her knees, leaving a strip of skin bare. She’d not worn her normal heels, and instead opted for a pair of ankle boots that didn’t lend her the hight that she normally had, bring her frame down to his chest. 

Her makeup was done and her wavy hair was half up in a bun. 

“You look nice...real nice!” He commented, feeling his ears warm at how pretty she looked. 

“Thanks!” She smiled, smoothing down her skirt, “I love that color on you,” she said, referring to his shirt, “I can’t pull off red to save my life.”

“You look great all the time, doll,” he replied. 

Lynne just smiled, thankful for her makeup and the high neck top she wore to cover her blush. 

“You ready to get out of here?” She asked, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. 

“Yes ma’am.”

————

Lynne reached for the handle of the car, jumping a bit when she felt Bucky come up behind her, reaching for the handle faster than she could. 

He raised his eyebrow, his face unamused. 

“I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly, grinning despite his faux seriousness. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” He sighed, resting his hand on her lower back as she climbed into the car. 

She still hadn’t gotten used to the idea that both Bucky and Steve insisted on holding doors opens for women. She found their old fashioned ways endearing. 

Bucky waited until she’s clicked her seatbelt to close the door and head around to the front the car to the drivers side. 

She takes a moment to admire him from the window. 

She found herself still excited when she saw him, and when he offered to come with her she couldn’t pass the opportunity to spend time with him, alone, away from the Compound. 

She reminded herself over and over that this wasn’t a date. Just two friends, going to a farmers market.

The car shifted as he sat down in the drivers side. 

“Ready, doll?” He grinned, starting the engine. 

————

“It’s too sweet,” Lynne grimaced at the blue java banana creation Tony had thrusted at her. 

She and Bucky had sampled the strange blue banana at the market, remembering how it tasted a little reminiscent of vanilla ice cream when the vendor prompted them to think of that while they ate it. 

“Chocolate chili might be good with it...” Tony said to himself, blanching, “Sweet, spicy, creamy...”

“What is wrong with your palate?” Lynne scoffed with a laugh, “I gotta go to work.”

The entire morning the day before had been more fun than she anticipated. 

Bucky was curious and amazed at the variety of foods and fruits, wanting to try them all. 

She found the Sargent had a bit of a sweet tooth, and still didn’t like to eat his vegetables. 

She doesn’t think she’d ever forget his face, twisted in concern, as she bit into a slice of raw radish. 

She still could feel his hands in hers. He’d let her grab whichever was closest to pull him one way, or another, their touch always lingers. There was a reluctance to let go, and a desire to continue, just because. 

The roughness of his calloused, battle hardened right hand, dwarfing her own soft, small one sent shivers through her as she reflected on the day that evening. How it would feel touching parts of her other than her hand. 

The comforting cool of his left hand, hidden under a leather glove. She had missed the shocked look on his face when she had grabbed it so easily, not breaking stride in her determination to through the crowd to another stall. 

She’d taken a bath that night, day dreaming about his hands.

She’d felt so comfortable when they’d returned to the  
Compound, laughing with each, his arm tossed over her shoulder, keeping her close, and both carrying bags. 

“Hey Stevie!” He’d called out, “You gotta check this out!”

They’d created a sample platter for the team together. Lynne was transfixed on how he easily cut into the foods, his dexterous fingers and skill creating perfect, uniform cuts and slices. 

It was nearing the afternoon, and she and Bucky were cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Thanks again for coming with me,” she said, passing him the wet platter for him to dry. 

“Anytime, doll,” he grinned, “I had fun.”


	5. Sticky Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne learns about Steves list, and that Bucky doesn’t have one

When Lynne found Steve writing in a small note pad, she couldn’t help herself from letting out a laugh. He asked what she laughing at, she started to sing softly. 

“Fat guy in a little coat...fat guy in a little coat...”

He looked incredibly concerned, asking her if she was alright, saying she was overworking herself. He had already pulled out his phone to see if Dr.Banner was available to look her over. 

She grabbed the arm that was trying to gently guide her towards the lab. 

“Stop, stop!” She laughed, “I’m fine. It’s just, when I see big people with little things, I think of that song.”

“What song?” He asked, confused. 

“Well, actually, it’s a scene from a movie. Have you ever heard of Chris Farley?”

That led her Lynne learning about his of things he needed to catch up on. 

Lynne insisted he add Chris Farley and his work to the list. 

———

One evening, over beer and wine with the others, Sam had called “Bye, Felicia!” when Nat has said she was calling it a night. Steve gave Lynne a confused look, and she shrugged, cupping her hand and flicking her wrist, like she was flipping open a small notebook. With the other hand, she made a writing motion. She winked, and he smiled. 

She was sitting next to Bucky on the couch, leaning over and quietly asking him if he had a list too. 

He shook his head no, shrugging and saying he was learning as he went. 

————

She had taken her glass of rosé out to the balcony patio to enjoy the warm evening. 

“Whatcha doin’ out here all alone?” She heard a familiar voice say. 

She smiled a bit before turning around, finding Bucky with his hands in his hoodie pocket, watching her. 

“Just enjoying the night. Care to join me, Sarge?”

He nodded, walking out to lean against the balcony, back facing the grounds, watching her recline lazily in the chair. 

Her hair was thrown up in a curly bun, pieces escaping and moving lazily in the warm summer wind. Her face was bare of any makeup. He’d never seen her look so natural, and thought she was all the more beautiful for it. 

“Hmm, what?” She hummed, keeping her eyes closed. 

“What?” He asked, confused. 

“You’re staring,” she commented, cracking her eyes open and sipping her drink. 

“I was just looking at your shirt,” he said quickly, trying to cover himself. He could give a damn about her shirt, but he didn’t want her to know he was openly staring at her. 

Lynne hid her slight disappointment, instead pulling at the hem of the aforementioned top. She didn’t remember what she threw on. 

“Ooh! My Banksy tank!” She said, looking at the design of a little girl in a dress, arm out as a red heart shaped balloon floated away. 

“Your what?” He asked. 

“Banksy,” she said, “He’s this graffiti artist in England. No one really knows what he looks like, but his style of art is iconic, so when one pops up somewhere, it’s pretty recognizable.”

He still looked puzzled, but nodded slowly at her explanation. 

“I should start making a list,” he sighed, taking a long pull from his beer. 

“To be fair,” she said, “He’s not as famous as he might sound. It’s one of those things that, unless you’ve heard of him, you’d probably not know who he is.”

She could tell he felt a little embarrassed, and her explanation didn’t help. 

“It’s just...I don’t know...” he rolled his head back on his shoulders, “I still have some problems with remembering...it’s hard to try to fit this centuries information in, along with my own times...”

She could hear the frustration in his voice. 

She’d read his file. 

A lot has happened in 70 years. Steve didn’t have the problem of losing so many of his memories, so it seemed a little easier for him to pick up his learning from where he left off. 

Bucky, on the other hand, had lost almost 30 years of his life, plus the 70 Hydra had taken from him. 

He had a century to try to put together. 

“I forget things too,” she shrugged, “That’s why my desk is covered in post it notes. If I don’t write it don’t, I won’t remember.”

Bucky still used his journals to write down new and old memories. If he ever forgot his life again, he’d have those to fall back on.

Bucky smiled softly, knowing she was trying to make him feel better, rolling his head back to look at her, “Is that how you handle all this?” Referring to constant work at the compound. 

“A good ol’ sticky note,” she nodded, raising her glass.

“I’ll drink to that,” he chuckled, returning her salute.

————

The next morning, when Bucky woke up from a restless nights sleep, he noticed something neon pink just under his door. 

He leaned down, picking it up. 

It was a post it note. 

“Banksy” was writing in Lynne’s neat script. 

He huffed out a chuckle, moving back to his room. 

He opened one of his blank notebooks, carefully placing the sticky note in the top right hand corner, scribbling down “Girl with red ballon”.   
———

He’d find more sticky notes as days went on. Under his door, on his water bottle, tucked in his gym locker or in mission files. 

Each one would have a simple phrase or word on it, giving him a direction to go in if he wanted to learn more about it. 

He knocked on her office one day, holding up a book. 

“Are you kidding me?” He scoffed. 

Lynne burst out laughing at the Fifty Shades of Gray book clutched in his hand. 

“I see you got my memo,” she grinned, leaning back in her chair.

He rolled his eyes, turning to leave, smiling while his back was turned at her laughter that rang down the hall. 

He couldn’t understand certain things. Certain obsessions of the times (or of the 90s, which she seemed to particularly fond of, considering she grew up during that time). Like jelly shoes...they looked like they’d be really sweaty. 

But some things he did understand. He found movies he liked, books that caught his interest. She even included some political information here and there that had helped shape the world to what it was today. 

Even after he had done his research, ate up all the information on the topic he could, he would open his journal, one he dedicated to the sticky notes with her neat and pretty handwriting, and tape it inside. 

Bucky kept everyone single piece of neon paper she gave him.


	6. Operation Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hears a commotion coming from Lynnes office, and goes to investigate

Bucky was leaving the lab, so he was the closest to the few administrative offices at the compound. 

His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a small shriek, and the clatter of something heavy falling. 

He was able to easily point the noise to the office of one Lynne Hadley. 

That sent him off into a dead sprint, throwing up her door, eyes scanning for danger, but stopping short when he found none. 

“Bucky, help!” She cried, perched on top of her desk on her knees, one hand trying to keep her pencil skirt from riding up too high, her other on her chest. 

Her office chair was on the floor. 

“What are you doing up there?” He asked, taking a step further inside. 

“Trying not to die,” she whimpered, terrified eyes scanning the floor, before locking on something and making a high pitched strangled noise he’d never heard from her before. 

He followed her line of sight before he finally caught what had sent her into such a state. 

“It’s just a spider, sweetheart!” He scoffed, “You scared of that little thing?”

“I’m so scared!” She shot back, “I hate spiders!”

“You and Natasha seem to get along good,” he chuckled, feeling more at ease now that he knew she wasn’t in any real danger.

“You’re being a jerk,” she huffed before making that strange noise again, “Oh my god, it’s moving! Get it! Get it!”

He laughed outright at that, moving towards the tiny black spider, pulling up his booted foot. 

“Don’t kill it!” She cried, “Why would you kill it?!”

“Wh...what do you want me to do then?” He demanded, flabbergasted, “Get the spider. Don’t get the spider. What’s the plan here, sugar?”

“Take it outside. Just because it’s gross, it doesn’t need to die. You think Sam’s gross, but you haven’t squished him yet,” she defended, shifting her weight to keep eyes on her target. 

Bucky outright laughed at that, “I’m not going to pick it up. It’ll get crushed in my hands.”

“There’s a water cooler in the conference office down the hall. Go get a paper cup,” she offered. 

He sighed, but relented. 

“Don’t leave me here with it!” She gasped. 

He realized then, she was well and truly scared. 

“Doll,” he said gently, “I’ll be right back. If you don’t want me to kill it, and if you want it gone, I need to go down the hall. I’ll be right back.”

She looked up at him, absolutely shaken, but nodded, trying to put on a brave face, “Okay.”

“That’s my girl,” he said proudly, turning before down the hall. It was a few steps in when he realized what he called her. 

_ My girl.  _

Since when was she his girl? Hell, he’d like her to be. But he couldn’t even work up the courage to ask her out on a date!

He’d work through that line of thought later. 

For now, he had his mission. 

When he returned with the paper cup, she was still on the desk, shimmied back, her ankles dangling off the edge. 

He was more than a little surprised to be greeted with the sight of her round bottom aimed at him, his eyes going wide. 

Her back was arched and her upper body was leaning forward, trying to keep an eye on the eight legged intruder. 

She probably had no idea what a sight she was, in her tight little skirt, presenting herself on her desk like that. 

‘ _Ooh, fuck...God, damn it._..’  he internally groaned, coughing to get her attention. 

“It’s over here, Bucky,” he heard her whisper, “Come get it.”

‘I’d like to get something, alright ,’ he thought to himself, keeping his eyes on her tantalizing form for as long as he could before finding the spider hidden in the white plush carpet. He felt blessed that he had enough self control so he didn’t embarrass himself by pitching a tent in the middle of her office. 

“Gotcha,” he muttered, snapping the cup down. 

“Ooh, thank god!” She breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back up on her knees. 

“Crisis averted,” he confirmed, grabbing a piece of (hopefully unimportant) paper from her desk to slide under. 

“You’re my literal hero,” she said, making to move off the desk. 

He offered her his elbow to help her down, since his hands were otherwise occupied. 

“I’ll go let it outside,” he chuckled, suprised when she followed suit. 

“I gotta make sure he doesn’t escape and try to make you like Peter,” she said as way of explaination, “Isn’t that happened to that kid? He was bit by a spider?”

Bucky barked out a laugh, confirming that that’s indeed how Parker got his super powers. 

“I mean, unless you’re into that sorta thing,” she shrugged. 

“Nah,” he shook his head, backing up to open the door, “I’m really not.”

He remembered how the webbing felt the first time he’d encountered him in Germany, and didn’t want to imagine the substance coming out of his own body. 

He had to shake the cup a little to get the spider to detach itself from the sides, smirking at the weird noise she made again and hearing her heels clacking against the patio to get away from the line of fire, before it finally loosened and was lost in a sea of green on the grass. 

“Ooh, Bucky!” She sighed, wrapping her arm around his side and giving him a tight hug. 

“They really scare you that bad, huh?” He asked, giving her a one armed hug, trying not to focus on just how good she felt against him. 

“I hate them!” She said, letting go, “I got bit in the face by one as a kid, right here,” she pointed to her jaw, “And I got this huge abcess and it was so red and ugly, and all the kids at school made fun of me because of it and called me all kinds of names and laughed and avoided me, saying I was contagious. Those little assholes,” she pouted, actually pouted!

He laughed, more at her face then her story. 

They were walking back to her office when she suddenly asked, “Why were you in the labs?”

It wasn’t a common place for him to be. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Well...Sam,” he chuckled at the little groan she gave, already knowing this was going somewhere strange, “He saw something about putting rubber bands around a watermelon to make it explode? I didn’t believe him, so...Well, we got to almost six hundred before the damn thing popped, right in our faces. And I guess a seed got lodged in in my arm, and I couldn’t get the thing out. Didn’t have the right screwdriver.” 

He could feel his face turning red, and saw her trying to keep a straight face. 

“You two are...something,” she chuckled, “Are you okay now?”

He flexed his hand, the joint now moving smoothly, “Back up and running at full power.”

“Well, that was perfect for me,” she smiled, “Because if you and Sam weren’t such weirdos, you wouldn’t have been here to save me.”

They made it back to her office, and she turned to him, “Here’s my stop.”

She leaned up on her heels, pressing a little kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks for saving me, Bucky.”

“Anytime, doll.”

He’d been on a lot of missions. Praised for his strength and power and bravery. Hailed a war hero. 

But never had he felt more proud of himself, stood a little taller, felt more like a savior, then when she pressed her lips against his skin.

He watched her walk back into and close the door behind her, heard her righting her office chair, and decided to head back, hoping that Sam had cleaned up Steve’s apartment already, because he really didn’t want to. 

————

“Why you smiling like that?” Sam asked as Bucky walked in, eating a jagged chunk of watermelon. 

Bucky didn’t realize he’d been smiling like a fool. 

His face fell when he saw there was still a mess, and he shot sam a look. 

“We were in this together,” Sam said. 

“It was your idea,” Bucky insisted. 

“50/50, man,” Sam shrugged. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, muttering that Sam was gross for eating watermelon that was probably picked up off the floor. 

“It was on the green side!”

Bucky didn’t say anything, thinking back to Lynnes little kiss.

The corner of his mouth flicked up in a little smile. 


	7. Wine Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Natasha and Lynne talk about the night before the farmers market?

“Try this one,” Nat insisted. 

Lynne looked over from where she was on the her bed, trying to drunkenly figure out which chocolate was which, “Absolutely not!”

Nat looked at the short dress, frowning, “You’re right...too much leg, not enough chest.”

“Plus, I already picked out my outfit.”

Nat looked at the get up on the the ottoman at the foot of the bed. 

“I like the skirt. It’s got that naughty school girl vibe. Bold choice for a first date,” she teased. 

“It’s not a date!” Lynne insisted, breaking open a chocolate and blanching at the orange cream that oozed our, putting it back. 

“You’ve been into Barnes since day one,” Nat rolled her eyes, plopping back down on the bed, reaching for her glass of wine. 

“I haven’t-look, he’s cute, okay? Really handsome, and he’s super nice. But we’re just friends,” She said, her face feeling warm at her feelings being so blatantly being called out. 

“Uh-huh,” Nat poured more wine into her glass, “You know what’s funny? Your poses tend to get a little flexible during morning yoga, when the boys are doing their runs. I just thought you weren’t able to arch your back really well, but you’ve proven me wrong several times!”

“I don’t do that,” Lynne mumbled into her drink. 

“Hey, there’s no shame. Barnes is a fine looking boy,” she winked, “Not my type, but he’s handsome.”

“What’s your type?” Lynne asked, resting her hands against the pillow, propping her hands on top, wanting to change the subject 

“Hmm...quite, smart,” she ticked the qualities off on her fingers before shooting her a sly look, “Green.”

It took a moment for Lynne to fully process what ‘green’ meant. 

“Natasha Romanoff!” Lynne gasped, “You leave that man alone! You’ll absolutely corrupt him! Dr.Banner is a gentle soul.”

“Ooh, dear,” she smirked, “We’ve already corrupted each other a few times, and there’s nothing gentle about him.”

Lynne burst out laughing, “Stop! No you haven’t!”

“We’re just kinda of seeing where it’s going,” the red head shrugged, “You should see where it goes with him. I’m pretty sure he’s into you, too.”

“He’s not,” she sighed, “I’ll just take being his friend. He’s a great guy.”

“Why would you say that?” Nat asked, crossing her legs and leaning back. 

“I can’t think of anyone who’d be interested in me,” she shrugged. 

“You know you’re very pretty, right?” Natasha frowned. 

“I know I’m not ugly, but come on! He’s insanely hot. I’m just this chubby boring office worker,” she shrugged, “I’m sure there’s a line of women waiting for their chance.”

“Okay, we’re gonna circle back to that self deprecation, so don’t you worry. But first off, he doesn’t have a line of anything. I mean, yea, there’s a bunch of girls that have tried, but he hasn’t really given him the time of day.”

“Why?” 

Nat sighed, “It’s never for the right reasons. I know he’s been a few dates, but they’ve never panned out past a couple of them. And, it’s either because they think fucking an Avenger will raise their status, or they think he’s some dangerous bad boy Winter Solider and they get off to that.”

Lynne pulled a face, “Bucky is the biggest sweetheart! He’s a total dork, too!” She remembers how excited he got when she mentioned a meteor shower over dinner, and he tried to casually ask if they’d be able to see it. 

“Off the field, he is,” Nat agreed, knowing he wasn’t a huge fan of fighting, but would do it for the right reasons, “Plus, some of them are trying to get to Steve through him.”

“Those little bitches,” Lynne scoffed. 

Nat raised her drink in agreement, “All of that kind of turned him off to the idea of dating. He thinks it’s all changed so much, but it really hasn’t. He’s also pretty insecure about everything’s that happened to him.”

Lynne felt herself becoming a little emotional over how Bucky had such a rough start to dating in this century. 

She knew his past. That was a given, considering she had to read everyone’s files. 

She’d heard about him on the field. He was a force to be reckoned with. Strong. Fast. Relentless. 

He was someone that people wanted on their team. 

But she also knew about his softer side. How he loved animals. He liked to read. He liked to help, when he could, and if he couldn’t, he’d do his best to try to find someone who could. He loved science and technology. He sometimes baked when he couldn’t sleep. His favorite stores were antique shops and he hated Wal-Mart. Thanksgiving was his favorite holiday because of the food. Text messaging annoyed him because he didn’t like how impersonal it was, and his vibranium arm didn’t register on the screen, so he preferred phone calls. He loved baseball and boxing, and watching it on TV was always an excitement for him. He didn’t particularly enjoy the music of today, and he had a record player in his room and a stack of old records that he’d play. He ironed all of his clothes, even his socks. His favorite color was blue, specifically navy blue. He’d drink his coffee black most days, but he liked mocha lattes with cinnamon and whipped cream. 

There was much more to him then just being a deadly ex-assassin and Captain America’s best friend. It just took a little bit for him to open up. 

“That’s horrible,” she sniffed, feeling herself pout pathetically. Blame it on the copious amount of wine she’d consumed. 

Nat nodded solemnly, “It’s pretty crappy. But it’s something he’s gonna have to deal with someday, if he decides he wants to share his life with someone. But, I wanna talk about that chubby and boring comment you made!”

“What about it?” Lynne said, not seeing anything wrong with her description. 

“You’re not chubby,” Natasha laughed, “You just have thick thighs and a big butt!”

“I have that weirdest body shape,” Lynne rolled her eyes. 

“Nah. And you’re not boring! You work in an office, but look at everything you do, and everywhere you’ve gone,” she gestured to some pictures on her walls of news articles and pictures of Lynne in different countries. 

Lynne shrugged, pursing her lips. 

“Some asshole hurt you?” Nat asked bluntly. 

Lynne loved that about Natasha. She never sugar coated things. 

“Yup,” Lynne nodded, popping the ‘P’ before taking another sip of her wine. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Natasha offered, already having an idea that some guy made her feel less than. 

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “I haven’t dated in a while. His name was Austin, and I was just a a year or so done with college when we met. He was real pretty and so sweet at first. He took me on dates, walked me to my door, never pressured me into anything. Then, he just kinda changed. He started calling me names, like fat ass and shit like that. Then he started telling me how boring I was because I didn’t go out a lot, except for trivia nights at a local bar, which he hated! He said it was so boring and stopped going with me. But in my defense, I was busy! I was trying to find work and figure out what I was doing!”

Nat nodded, “You were starting your life. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I didn’t think so,” she sighed, “Then I go to his apartment one day, and see some girl leaving. I go to the door, and he tells me I’m insane. No girl was leaving his place. I knew what I saw, but he just made me feel so crazy, so I just tried to forget it. Then it kept happening, and he wouldn’t answer his phone. People kept texting me about seeing him at bars with other girls.”

“What an asshole,” Nat scoffed, completely disgusted with the gaslighting. 

“I just kind of started not liking myself,” Lynne shrugged, “Like, I’m some country bumpkin living in New York with all these gorgeous supermodels. I couldn’t compete with that. But the final straw was when he knocked on my door in the middle of the night, absolutely furious. I guess someone told him they saw me on a date. I was at a job interview at a cafe! He was drunk off his ass, and we started arguing, and at one point, he pulled back and open hand slapped me in the face. He would always wear this stupid class ring, and it split my lip. I was so surprised, and fell against my coffee table and bruised my ribs. He kind of freaked out and tried to help me up, saying I was such a clumsy bitch and asking if I was okay. I mean, who says that?!” 

Nat put a hand on her knee in a silent show of support. 

“So, I guess the neighbors heard, and called the cops. It was awful,” she sighed, “I didn’t press charges. I just told him we were done and never contact me again. He texted and tried calling for a few days after, but I blocked his number.”

“Good for you,” Nat smiled, proud of her for being so strong and not falling into a cycle of abuse. 

“And that was about two years ago. I haven’t dated and have been celibate ever since,” she said, draining her glass, “I just kind of lost all desire. I have plenty of toys for that.”

“Where?!” Nat gasped. 

“That’s my little secret,” Lynne winked. Her sour mood over her ex didn’t last long. She’d made peace with it a few months after they’d broken up, and she went back to focusing on work. 

“Ooh, I’ll find it,” The red head ginned, “But if you keep bending in those yoga shorts like you do, you might not need them.”

“Oh, my God,” Lynne laughed, reaching for another chocolate. 

“He may or may not have stumbled a few times while he’s been running,” Nat smirked against her glass. 

“No, he hasn’t,” Lynne laughed. 

“Like you haven’t. Every time you catch him in those gray sweats, I know what you’re checking out,” Nat wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Lynne to choke, coughing violently. 

“Has no one told him gray sweats are the equivalent to women’s lingerie?” She demanded. 

“Well, from what I understand, Barnes hasn’t had sex since he fell from the train...imagine how hot it’ll be for him to break his 70 plus year celibacy, and learn missionary isn’t the only position anymore?”

“Natasha!”


	8. Bird Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky watch some birds and Steve learns what “slim thic” means

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Bucky asked, spying Sam who was staring out one of the large windows that faced the grounds of the compound. 

Sam waved his hand at him, “Shoo! Go away.”

“Bird watching?” Bucky continued, walking towards the man, curious about what’s caught his attention. 

“Ain’t no bird I’ve ever seen before, that’s for damn sure,” Sam said without looking over. 

“Maybe it’s your cousin,” Bucky said, looking out to see what had gotten his attention, his eyes widening at the sight below them. 

“That better be a far removed cousin...”Sam said distractedly. 

The view Sam had was of the pool. Below them was Nat, Pepper, Wanda, and Lynne. 

Nat and Wanda were both in the pool, wading in the water. 

Pepper and Lynne both had their legs in the water, but were sitting outside the pool, Lynne leaning back on her elbows. 

Each woman had large drinks, all of them different, unnaturally bright colors, color coordinated with fruits. 

Pepper wore a white bikini and a sun sat. Natasha was sporting strappy red bikini, and Wanda was wearing a low cut blue one piece. 

However, Buckys were glued to the object of his affection for the past several months. 

She was wearing a black matching bikini set, and her hair was pulled away from her neck and face. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of sun glasses, but her smile was dazzling. 

But Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away from the body that had caused him to have longer than usual showers that left him feeling both relaxed, frustrated, and a little dirty. 

The black panels covered the important bits of her breasts, but didn’t seem like enough all at the same time. 

Her bottoms went high on her wide hips, and her thighs were on full display. Her legs were one of his favorite parts of her body. He’d spent a certain amount of time imaging what it’d feel like to grasp her plush thighs, burying his head, his hands, his cock in between them until she was a shaking mess. 

Both men leaned forward a little when Nat offered Lynne a taste of her drink, causing Lynne to perch herself on her knees and lean forward to reach it, putting her ass on full display. 

Bucky felt his pants grow a little tighter. 

“Didn’t know Lynne was so slim thick,” Sam commented with a chuckle. 

“What’s slim thick?” The curious voice of Steve said, causing both men to jump. 

“What’s what?” Sam asked, easily shifting his attention. 

“Slim thick?” Steve repeated. 

“It’s when a woman’s got nice thick thighs, a nice booty, and a little waist,” Sam explained simply. 

“Are you...?” Steve frowned, his brow furrowing, “You’re looking at someone’s...booty?” He whispered, looking flustered at the word. 

Coming from his mouth, ass would have sounded more proper than booty. 

“Nah, no booty watchin’ here. We were bird watching,” Sam shrugged, “Right, Buck?”

“Birds...yea, birds,” Bucky shook his head, looking towards his best friend. 

Steve, knowing they were both lying, stepped to the window, his face warming. 

“Don’t!” He groaned, “They’re just trying to enjoy the nice day!”

The four women’s decision of clothing left Steve feeling flustered and guilty. Times were changing and women were more free about their bodies, and Steve didn’t have a problem with that. However, he still often felt like the skinny guy in Brooklyn who couldn’t talk to a woman to save his life. Women were still (and always will be, in his mind) an intimidating mystery. 

“Come on,” he sighed, “We got a mission coming up. No more bird watching!”

“Yea, Bucky,” Sam teased, “Stop peeping on the birds, you tom!”

“I’m not a peeping Tom,” Bucky grumbled. 

“Conference room,” Steve sighed, “Let’s go.”

Steve and Sam started walking and Bucky took one last look at the poolside, only to catch Wanda and Nat grab Lynne by the wrist and yank her into the pool. 

She resurfaced, her mouth open in shock and laughing, pushing her wet hair back from her face. 

The water was only about waist deep where they pulled her in at, and sight of her wet body bouncing in the water made him groan lowly. 

God damn it, he though to himself, while he made to catch up to his friends. 

———

“Hey guy!” Lynnes voice sounded into the common room, quickly cutting off Sams attempt at explaining how the amount of “C’s” in the word “Thic” changes its meaning. Steve was still stuck on the misspelling. 

“Hey Lynne,” Sam greeted, his smile wide, “Get some sun today?”

She leaned against the back of the couch, arms near Bucky. He turned to see her hair had dried in a curly mess, the mass thrown over on one side. She was wearing a thin, loose white top, with one shoulder exposed. 

He could see she was a little pink on the high points of her face, and had a pleasantly relaxed look about her. 

“Yea,” she grinned, “Me and girls spent the afternoon by the pool. It was so nice out!”

“Sure was,” Sam nodded, shooting Bucky a sly look. He’d huffed about how he was using Lynnes body type as an example in a sexualizing manner, though said very little comment when it came to when he used the other women as a basis of comparison. In reality, Sam hadn’t been rude or vulgar. Bucky just didn’t like him appreciating Lynne like he did. Sam has gotten the idea that the Sargent was harboring a crush on the woman, and would take any chance he could get to get on every last nerve. 

Sure, they were friends and all, but damn it, the man ripped the steering wheel out of his car!

“What’d you boys get up to today?” She asked lazily. 

“Bird watching,” Sam replies with the upmost seriousness. 

Bucky shot Sam a glare while Steve just pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You...watched birds?” She asked, confused. 

“Sure did,” Sam nodded. 

“That sounds...um...different,” she tilted her head, confused. 

Three giant men, who could some days be classified as giant children, sitting together and watching birds. She supposed they’d done weirder things though. 

“It was quite a sight!” Sam continued. 

“Well, I’m glad you got that experience,” Lynne nodded, “Now, if you will excuse me, I’m going to take a nap. I’m pretty sure my brain is a little fried.”

“Do you need any help putting on some lotion?” Sam teased, “The sun can really dry out the skin.”

“I can rub myself with lotion,” she shot back, playfully, “But I appreciate the concern.”

Bucky watched her as she walked away, drinking in the sight of her bare legs, the roundness of her bottom peeking through the edge of her bikini, his mind flooded with the idea of her smoothing lotion all over her warm and relaxed body. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Sam finally let out the fit of laughter he’d been holding in. 

“Shut the fuck up, Wilson,” Bucky grumbled.


	9. Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky waits for Lynne to come back from her “date”.

Lynne slipped off her heels, hooking them through her fingers. 

She had blisters. 

Great. 

Just another annoyance to add to her night. 

Add the fact that her push up bra was digging into her ribs, one of her curls was pulled too tight and she couldn’t find which one it was without removing her entire updo, and her thighs were chafed all to hell, well, she counted tonight as a personal fashion disaster that she kept well hidden for as long as she possibly could. 

She padded into the common room kitchen, hoping that God would finally smile down upon her this evening, and have made it to where there would be at least one slice of chocolate silk pie left over. 

She opened the fridge, only to promptly shut it again. She sighed deeply, opened once more, eyes doing a quick scan. 

No pie. 

“Damn it,” she muttered. 

“You okay over there?” A voice called from the island. 

“Jesus Christ!” She cried out, jumping. 

“Hey, hey, it’s just me!” Bucky said, holding his hands up. 

“You scared me!” She said, pressing the heel of hand against her chest. 

“Sorry,” he said bashfully. 

“It’s fine,” she sighed, catching her breath, “I just didn’t see you.”

He chuckled, setting his StarkPad down and holding up the sticky note she left him a yesterday before. 

“Ah,” she nodded, her sour mood lightened by their little inside joke, “And what are your feelings on that?”

He furrowed his brows, “It’s...I don’t think it’s fair.”

She nodded, “The word you’re looking for is bullshit. The Pink Tax is bullshit.”

He chuckled, “So, how was your date?” He tried to keep the displeasure out of his voice. It was his fault he hadn’t made a move.

She looked just as beautiful as she did when she left. 

Earlier in the evening, he’d spotted Lynne step out of the compound, stepping towards a sleek black car. 

She stepped delicately on the heels that made an appearance with each step she took, the slit in her long black dress giving a teasing glimpse of her legs. The plunging neckline put her breasts on display, while the long sleeves offered coverage elsewhere, creating a sexy and sophisticated appearance. 

Some tall, tan, blonde man in a suit held the car door open, helping her in with a kiss on her cheek. 

Bucky seethed. Holding the car door open was his job. Kissing her was something he wanted to do. 

That was his girl, weather he wanted to admit it or not. 

And this fancy pants had just come in out of nowhere and swept her away. 

Who the hell was that guy? 

“What date?” She asked, opening one of cupboards and searching for something sweet. 

“You left earlier with someone,” he commented, trying not to seem like he was watching her every move. 

She smiled a little, “Stalking me now, Mr.Barnes?”

“Not at all, doll,” he shrugged, “Just happened to see you leave with him.”

He really did just happen to see her leave by chance. It just so happened that he may or may not have been able to sleep, and may or may not have been waiting up to see when she came back. 

It was nearing two in the morning, so he assumed it went well. And he hated it. 

But then he remembered why how he felt didn’t matter. Because a gal like her would never go for a guy like him. 

He had been trying to placate himself with the idea that her friendship was enough. And his lies were working less and less. 

“Well,” she said, moving towards the island, a handful of chocolate chips in her hands (she’d take what she could get right now), “Pretty boring, considering it wasn’t a date.”

“Who was that guy then?” He asked, confused. 

“The guy you saw me with, his names Philip Monroe, and I’m pretty sure his husband would shit bricks if me and him were together,” she chuckled, popping a chip in her mouth. 

“But then...why were you, uh...with him all night?” He stuttered, feeling embarrassed. 

“On the couch,” she sighed, “My feet hurt.”

Bucky trailed behind her to the living room, noticing she had to ball her dress in one of her hands. With the other, she started removing the pins that kept her hair in the curly bun at the base of her neck. 

She sat down, bringing her legs under her.

“God, that feels so much better,” she muttered, combing her fingers through her curls, “Alright, so, where I was tonight was at a little party that doubled as an investors meeting. Philip got my number from a friend of mine, Michelle, who knows his husband when he found out that I knew a few of the people attending that party. He asked me to come along about a week ago, to make a good impression, and help chat him up. He has this whole gentrification thing that he wants help funding, and a few people bit, but I wasn’t feeling it. I don’t think he realizes his plans would lead to that, so I can’t be mad at him,” she sighed, “So it was more annoying then anything. But he paid good enough, I guess,” she shrugged, “I don’t think it’s gonna work out.”

“Ooh,” Bucky said, trying not to show how excited he was that he might still have a chance. A small one, but she was still single.

“Yup,” she sighed, propping her feet on the ottoman in front of the couch, “And that’s fine. But while I was there, I was trying to get donations for a different cause, so I guess it wasn’t much help for Philip,” she chuckled. 

“What did you go there for?” Bucky asked, not knowing she’d been much else outside of the compound. 

“So,” she said, her back straightening, looking a little more excited, “Michelle’s a substitute teacher for inner city schools, and she mentioned the lack of arts and music programs. There’s studies that show how these programs can actually improve academics in students, but some schools just don’t think it’s important. They can’t even keep the kids coming to class. But, think about how important it can be? Going to a class where they can express themselves? They’ll be more inclined to show up if there’s something there that they actually like, right? It’s an outlet for people. Art, weather it’s music or drawing or dancing, it has the ability to let these kids express themselves without having to hold back so much, and honestly, I think self expression is healthy.”

He leaned against the couch, watching her as she continued her passionate, excited rant. He wasn’t much of a talker himself, and preferred to listen. And he loved to listen to her talk. Her voice was the most expressive thing about her, besides her eyes. 

He thought about Steve, both now and before the war. The guy always loved to draw, and art class was one of his favorites. It made school a lot easier for him, knowing he had that to go to. Bucky had flashes of moments from his life before. 

_ He was leaning against the windowsill, smoking a cigarette. Steve was sketching their neighborhood, his feet dangling outside the window.  _

_ “It’s lookin’ good, Stevie,” Bucky said, watching the lines form of buildings and the abstract forms of people below them. Steve just smiled down at the page in front of him, too focused on capturing the world to talk.  _

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and Bucky automatically lifted his arm to let her come closer in. 

He wanted her friendship to be enough, but when she snuggled close to him like that, fitting so perfectly against his side, feeling like she was meant to be there, she made it hard. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, catching the scent of coconut. 

His heart seized when she looked up at him with her big green eyes, her chin resting on his shoulder. She looked a little sleepy from her late night and passionate outburst, but it only made her look softer. 

“You think they might be into it?” She asked quietly, referring to the schools and potential donors. She still needed a spokesperson, but she’d work on that later. 

He smiled fondly down at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, “Yea...yea, I think they might. It’s good, you wanting to help people. You do a good job.”

He wanted to tell her how she had helped him. She had helped change his world. She opened up so many new ideas and feelings that he thought died when he fell off that damn train. 

But he kept it to himself, choosing instead to bask in the glory of her wide smile and how she wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing closer to his warmth. 

————

The next morning, Bucky was fiddling on his StarkPad while Steve was in the kitchen of his apartment. 

They had breakfast together most mornings. 

“Hey, look at this,” Bucky said, finally finding the article he was looking for. Lynne had thrown it out there during her rant last night. 

Steve scanned the article, his smile widening.

“This is a great idea! Where did you find it?” Steve was surprised that this is what held his friends focus this morning. 

“Lynne mentioned it,” Bucky commented, reaching his left hand into the pan to steal a piece of bacon, ignoring the slap on the knuckles from the spatula on his bionic hand. 

———

“Hey lady,” Lynne said, answering her phone. She cradled it against her shoulder and ear while she typed up the outline of an upcoming mission for one of the teams. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” the excited voice of Michelle, the substitute teacher she’d met in college, “But you did it! I didn’t even know he was going to be there!”

“What are you talking about?” Lynne asked, confused. 

“Captain America!” Michelle said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “He contacted the school I’ve been working at, and talked to the principle. He saw the post I sent into the school paper online, said a friend showed it to him, and he told them what a great idea it was. THE Captain America! Said art class was his favorite when he went to school! There’s going to be a meeting with the board about expanding the music and arts department. Can you send me the information on those people who were offering funding some of it?”

Lynne took a moment to try to process the excited chatter. 

“Yea, yea, absolutely,” she replied, pulling up a new email to send her the information. 

“You’re a genius at what to do, girlie,” Michelle squealed, “I gotta run! Thank you so much again!”

Lynne sent the email to her friend, leaning back in her chair. 

_...said a friend showed it to him.._.

Lynne bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from smiling like a fool, sighing a bit. 

_Bucky_. 


	10. Indoor Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns a little more about Lynne

“I can’t believe this is what you two have been up to!” Steve said, looking around with wonder. 

“Yup!” Lynne said proudly, wiping sweat from her brow, “Bruce had the idea, and I think I went a little overboard when we started this project.”

People were curious about the new building that had been constructed further from the Compound a few months prior, but when word got around that it was Dr.Banners new project, it kept people away. Both out of respect and a little fear. 

The indoor garden was a variation of different plants, all in different stages of growth. The environment could be controlled to guarantee that the plants would have optimal conditions to grow and thrive. 

Lynne had explained the workings of it, pointing up to the roof that was currently wide open, saying how they’d close it during the winter months or when the weather got bad. In the meantime, the plants enjoyed the weather in its most natural form. 

“Gardening is good for you,” She insisted, “Bruce needed a way to channel some stress, and we came up with this.”

Bucky looked around at all the greenery, taking in the scent of soil and fertilizer. Now he knew why there was a sudden demand for composting, but he still wasn’t sure why they wanted egg shells and banana peels. 

“Here!” She said excitedly, “Try these!” 

She plucked a couple of tiny red cherry tomatoes, holding them out for Steve and Bucky to bite into. 

They were firm and sweet and exploded in their mouths. 

“These are good!” Steve exclaimed, “They’re different from the store ones. They kind of taste like how food used to, right, Buck?”

Bucky nodded, chewing thoughtfully. 

Food had a much different taste in this century, and while he couldn’t exactly remember what fresh produce tasted like when he was growing up, he knew that these tasted good. 

“Did you grow this?” Steve asked Bruce. 

“No, no,” Bruce smiled, “Lynne grew those. The plants were in bad shape when we got them, and she brought it back to life.”

“Didn’t know you had a green thumb, doll,” Bucky mused. 

“I grew up on a farm,” she scoffed. 

“Really?” Steve asked, sounding more than a little suprised. 

“Sure did,” she beamed, “Grew up in one of those tiny towns you’ve never heard of, where everyone knew everyone and you didn’t have to lock your doors. We had chickens, horses, cows, goats,” she ticked off the animals on her fingers, “And that one time my mama accidentally adopted a pair of baby African Tortoises, and that was a situation when they started getting bigger.”

“I would have no idea myself,” Bruce said, offering an explanation to his surprised friends, “Unless she had told me.”

“That’s how this whole set up happened,” Lynne said, spreading her arms out at the greenery surrounding them, “Papa is a farm boy, through and through. And he put us to work,” she chuckled, “If you wanted to stay, you had to earn your keep. I have two brothers who always thought he went too easy on me, but I disagree. I was a daddy’s girl, but he wasn’t about to let that make me soft. Unless it came to getting the meat. I cried every time he tried to make me cut the head off the chickens and finally, I think he just got tired of hearing me yell at him. So he kept me to the field, or just caring for the animals. But mama is his Queen. He’s the biggest softie with her.”

There was no venom or animosity in her tone at being put to work, while their mother might have been a little more spoiled then the kids. Only warmth and love. 

Bucky crossed his arms, processing the information and the dichotomy that was Lynne. 

Imaging this woman, who seemed more like a city girl with all her fancy clothes and business savvy, slinging animal shit and working in the hot sun, was a picture he couldn’t fully form. 

But seeing her in a plaid button down, bermuda shorts, dirty fingers and knees, hair in a messy ponytail and sneakers...well...it might not be so out of the question. 

“Clint said he’d show me his homestead someday,” she said fondly, “I love the city, but I miss the country sometimes.”

———

Lynne was fussing over a row of parsley, mentioning that caterpillars had gotten them. 

“You said you missed the country,” Bucky commented, “What made you leave?”

Lynne made a noise as she stood, her knees cracking, “Old lady bones,” she muttered, rubbing the sore appendage, “Why did I leave?”

“Yea.”

“Well, same reason as I lot of people do, I guess,” she shrugged, “Got bored in my little town and wanted to see more. So I after high school, I applied to every college in any big city that got my attention, and ended up in New York. My folks weren’t thrilled, but they came around. It was weird, at first. I knew everyone where I was from. Our town probably only had about 2000 or so people. So coming to the big city? I was terrified!”

“That’s a big change,” Bucky agreed. 

“Yup. Student loans and a few scholarships got me through, and a few odd jobs. I wasn’t about to run home because I was scared though. So I started branching out, and met a lot of cool people, and that’s how I got into the work I do now. Papa, he sold a lot of crops for profit. But he also made his rounds every other week to people in town who had a little bit of a hard time. Single moms, old folks, poor families. He always saved a little bit for them so they’d have something in their bellies. Some months, he shared the meat, too. We weren’t poor, and we did pretty good for ourselves. Papa always said to share your blessings, and I guess that’s why I like helping people,” she shrugged, “It’s a good thing to do. To help people, when you can. Mama and papa are getting older, and the farms a lot smaller then when I was growing up there. I send them money every month to help them out. I go out there when I can, and call every few days.”

Bucky smiled, “Sounds like they raised a good kid.”

Lynne scoffed, “If my parents only knew I stopped going to church, I’m sure they’d send the national guard out here to drag me back, kicking and screaming.”

“What about your brothers?” Bucky asked, remembering she said she had siblings. 

“Travis still lives there. He’s got a really great wife and a couple of kids. He has his own landscaping business and is doing really good. Richard...well,” she scrapped the toe of her foot against the dirty, hesistant. 

“Did he passed?” Bucky asked gently. 

“Sometimes, I wonder,” she said vaguely. 

She looked at his confused expression, and sighed. 

“I only know he’s still alive when he calls asking for something. He’s got a problem...”

“Like what?”

“Drugs,” she sighed, “Started with coke, then meth, and now with this whole heroin and opioid epidemic, it’s just...it’s hard.” 

She crossed her arms, “I get scared for him. We really tried to help him. He stole a lot from my parents, then my brother. The final straw for him was when one of his kids found him passed out with a needle in his arm in the bathroom. I tried letting him live with me in New York, but he kept just stealing, and I almost lost my job when he came there, detoxing and crying for money. It was horrible. I found him a rehab, and told him he couldn’t live with me anymore. He only calls when he wants something, so every few months I get told what a shitty sister I am, and how none of us love him. It’s not true, but he’s gotta want it for himself. I keep waiting for the day that I get that call that he’s dead. Jail isn’t even the scariest call to get anymore. I kind of feel better when he’s there. I know he’s safe. I look around when I’m driving sometimes, wondering if I’m going to see him homeless on the streets...again...”

Bucky reached out and touched her arm, jolting her from her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “But it’s not your fault. You know that, right?”

She sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her eye. “I know...I know it’s not, but it still sucks...ooh, God! Now I’m crying!” She let out a watery laugh, trying to get rid of the tears gathering on her lash line. 

“And dirty,” he chuckled, brushing his thumb against the smear of dirt on the top of her cheeks. 

“Crying and dirty!” She laughed, “Christ, I’m a mess.”

He pulled her into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his middle, snuggling into the warmth and silent strength he was offering her. 

“I’m okay,” she said after a few moments and deep breaths, looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest. 

“I know you are,” he nodded. 

“Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly. 

“Sorry about what?” He raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance, “Anyone would be emotional about caterpillars eating their parsley!”

She laughed, thankful for his tact and not focusing on her little moment. 

“Did I ever tell you,” he started, bringing his arm over her shoulders and guiding her away from the spot, “About the goat farm I lived and worked on when I was in Wakanda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my mom did, in fact, accidentally adopted a pair of baby African tortoises from a home that horribly neglected them, and it was, indeed, a situation because we had no idea how big they’d get. So, we drove them down to a sanctuary in Miami and they’re living the good life!


	11. Think Like A Man, Act Like A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne gets a little mouthy during a call

Steve and Bucky entered the conference room, as quietly as possible, as was requested. 

Natasha waved them over to the darkened part of the room, out of sight from the meeting going on. 

Sam stood next to her, his arms crossed and face sour. 

Bucky was surprised to see Lynne present, and looked at Steve. He shrugged, just as lost. Sam gave them an unhelpful look, and they decided to turn their attention to the meeting at hand. 

Information had come in about small complexes being set up somewhere in Europe. These were advertised as safe havens for Inhumans. Places they could live and grow without fear and without having to hide themselves and their abilities. 

But once they were in, they could never leave. Rumors were circulating of the treatment of the people there. The torture and violence and forced labor. 

This hit close to home for the pair of World War Two veterans. They were quite invested in this mission. 

Tony felt it important that the heavy hitters currently at the compound be included in the planning of the mission. However, he wanted those they were speaking with to be unaware of their presence. 

While they went back and forth, he studied Lynne. He should be focusing a little more, but she looked pretty today, as per usual. 

“...and then you present us with this? You’re basically ask for war, Stark!”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Tony rolled his eyes at the mans dramatic outburst, “More like search and rescue.”

“The outline your assistant sent me is absolutely unacceptable. We cannot cross borders, attack nations, for personal reasons!” The Senator on the screen appeared livid. 

His eyes shot to Lynne, who sat next to Tony, ankles crossed, and face serene, jotting down something. 

“Ma’am,” he snapped, “This is a confidential conversation. No recordings, electronic or written, are permitted.”

“I wasn’t aware,” she hummed, “When we set up the terms and conditions of this meeting, you made no mention of it being secret.”

“I didn’t say secret,” the man fumed. 

“Secret, confidential. They’re pretty much the same thing,” she deadpanned. 

“I don’t even know why you’re here,” the man sneered, “It was to be Stark and Captain Rogers.”

“Captain Rogers is currently occupied by unforeseen circumstances,” she replied smoothly, “Think of me as being here on his behalf. But, more then anything, I’m here to make note of any suggestions you might have in regards to the upcoming mission.”

“Suggestions?!”

She just nodded in affirmation. 

“With all due respect, ma’am,” he began, “I don’t feel you’re qualified to even be in this meeting. Moreover, I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation that your organization is proposing.”

Bucky silently seethed at the way this man was addressing her, but knew he couldn’t step in to stop the verbal barrage. 

Lynne has stopped writing shortly into his speech, her eyes shifting left to right a few times, her lips pursed in a thin line. She clicked the top of her pen before setting it down, looking up at the representative with a bemused expression. 

“With all do respect,” she said slowly, “You know something? I hate that phrase. She made a “tch” sound, “And do you know why I hate it? Because it’s almost always, undoubtedly, followed with something that’s disrespectful. You don’t need to mansplain the situation to me. I helped in creating the outline for this mission. I’m well aware of what’s going on. I also don’t appreciate you undermining my intelligence. It’s a well know fact that you oppose the Inhumans Integration Act since it’s inception a few years ago. You’ve been quite outspoken on the matter,” she held up her hand as the man opened his mouth to interrupt, “Please. Allow me to continue. Now, Senator, your state has some of the highest numbers of Inhumans living there. While we known you have a dislike for them, we would hope that any backlash we would face would be met with support from you. New York, California, Alaska, and Texas have numbers similar to yours, and they’ve shown nothing support for our decision, and have agreed to back this organization in our decision to intervene. They’ve also agreed to offer sanctuary to those that are brought back after this mission is complete. Your reelection might be a little difficult if the public knew what was going on, and you attempted to stop those who are willing to right, and bring to light, the situation. Think of how many Inhuman supporters actually votes for you? Though, you wouldn’t know, because, let’s face it, those who associate with, or are themselves, in fact, Inhuman, wouldn’t be comfortable making that fact very well known. A lot of missing persons cases could be solved. Families can be brought together. But, that’s neither here nor there, because I have a feeling, you don’t really care. So, with all due respect, Senator, this was more of a curtesy call than anything else, so you could be prepared for an influx in individuals within your state. And, with that, I think we’re done here. Tony? Anything to add?” She looked over at him. 

He was staring at her, hand resting on the palm of his hand, “Sorry, dear? You lost me about three sentences in. What is that perfume you’re wearing? It smells incredible!”

She gave him a saccharine smile, “You bought it for me for my birthday.”

“Damn!” He slapped his hand on the table, “I have good taste!”

The Senator opened his mouth to respond, but Tony ended the call, leaning back in his chair. 

“Well, I’ll have FRIDAY ready to screen the calls that’s gonna be coming in,” Tony sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” Lynne huffed, all of her calm lost as she rested her head against the table, “I know I kind of messed that up. I just...how can someone be like that?!”

“Why are you sorry?” Tony asked, “If I needed to reel you in, I would have. But what you were saying was true. We both knew he wouldn’t be on board. We were just being polite in letting him know.”

“So, what not?” Steve asked, stepping forward to sit down. Bucky places himself next to Lynne, resting a comforting hand on hers. She smiled at him, letting out a sigh. 

“We do what needs to be done,” Natasha said, taking a seat. 

“And that guy?” Sam nodded in the direction of the now dark screen. 

“Send him an shovel and let him bury himself,” Lynne scoffed, “When word gets out that he was opposed to this, and it will, there’ll be a lot of backlash. Word will spread, and his own hate will be his downfall. The Inhuman Equality and Integration Acts will eventually pass, and just like when the Enhanced Individuals Acts passes, there’ll be nothing he can do about it. We can’t just sit here while this goes on. Even if it’s not here, it’s still happening, and I feel like we can really do something about it! I know it’s not happening here, but it could. The operation is small, for now. It’s manageable. But it could get bigger and out of control.”

Lynne wasn’t a field agent, but she was constantly reassured that she was part of this. She was part of the team. She believed in the New Avengers Initiative, and was proud to be apart of it. It was one reason why she hadn’t left. She’d been there a little over a year now, and felt more and more at home. She felt she belonged there. 

“Hey,” Steve said in a reassuring tone, “We all agree. Ever hear of a fella named Hitler?” Lynne let out a little laugh at that, “I didn’t quite agree with his ideas, myself. You know we support this.”

Bucky squeezed her hand, in his silent show of support. 

“Thanks,” she smiled. 

“That settles it!” Tony said, standing abruptly, “I’ll go start working on sending out drones to scout the area, and once we have a more solid lay of the land, we’ll start. I’m gonna go talk to Coulson, and see which of his people want in.”

As everyone started to ready themselves to leave, Bucky leaned in towards Lynne. 

“You okay?” He asked her softly 

“Yea,” she shook her head, “Sorry about all that.”

“No, I’m proud of you,” he said, giving her a reassuring smile, “I’ve just never seen you get like that before. You were kind of scary.”

He didn’t add that seeing her like that also kind of turned him on. 

“I can be scary,” she grinned proudly, standing to pick up the notes she was writing, and he could see her already planning to go back to work. 

“Hey,” he said, grabbing the stack, and tossing it from her reach, earring him a look from her. 

He grabbed her by the hips and spun her in the direction of the door, pushing her to walk. 

“Bucky!” She laughed, trying to remove herself from his grip, but it was a half hearted attempt, “I have work to do!”

He grinned, pressing himself closer to her to keep her moving, leaning down to brush against her ear as he spoke, “I have an idea.”

“Bucky, no!” She laughed at the tickling sensation of his scruff against her. 

“Bucky, yes,” he grinned, his voice a hushed whisper. Lynne tried to control the shiver that went through her at his tone, leaning a little further back into him. 

But she couldn’t control that since he’d grabbed her and started manhandling her towards the door, her panties had gotten a little damp. 

Damn it!

“How about,” he continued, “We move up movie night, to tonight?”

Lynne had enacted an official movie night for him and Steve, and she was always in attendance.

“With pizza?” She asked, tiling her head to look up at him. 

“I’ll even let you pick which one this time,” he nodded. 

“And I get to pick the movie?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” he scoffed, “Now, go change into something more comfortable and we’ll meet you in the lounge.”

“You picked last time!” She insisted. 

“Which means it’s Steve’s turn. Don’t be greedy. Now, on go!” He chuckled, ushering her out the door. 

It was well known by the team that the two held a flame for each other, but they didn’t know why neither had acted on it. They all tried hinting as them to go for it, but were met with “We’re just really good friends!” Each and every time. 

Bets were on the table if and when they would finally break down. 

Nat shared a look with Steve and Sam. 

“It’ll happen. And someone’s gonna owe me some money when it does,” she grinned. 

“What are we betting on?” Steve asked, completely oblivious to the betting pool. 

“Man!” Sam scoffed, throwing his arms in the air, “Just ask her out already!”

“Fuck off, Wilson!”


	12. Mama Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare and Lynne tries to help

Nightmare

“Hey, Bucky,” Lynnes voice carried through the lounge, “You’re up early....or late?” She looked at the clock. 02:30am. 

Bucky just made a noise, not looking up from where he was staring at the floor, arms resting on his knees. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, coming towards the couch. 

“‘M fine,” he said grumbled, rubbing his hand over his face. 

He heard her come around the back of the couch, and lay her hand gently between his tense shoulder blades. 

“Bucky-“ she began. 

“Not right now, sugar,” Bucky cut her off, his voice low and gruff. 

Normally, Bucky would have been excited to be the source of her undivided attention. 

But tonight, he just wanted to be alone. 

Even after his deprogramming and rehabilitation in Wakanda, he still had nightmares. 

Along with the brainwashing, he was also diagnosed with depression, insomnia, anxiety, PTSD, and a TBI. 

Medication didn’t work. He metabolized them too fast to feel the effects. Dr.Banner and Dr.Cho were trying to create something to help, but it took time. 

Talk therapy left him feeling more anxious. He didn’t like to talk things out with his psychologist. Some days it just made it worse. 

Talking to Steve helped some, but Bucky still felt like he had to live up the man he was before his fall from the train. The one who protected him and kept him safe. He just wasn’t that person anymore.

Sam tried, and he helped the most. It felt more like venting to a friend who wouldn’t judge him. But Bucky didn’t know how to start the conversation. 

It was always Sam that noticed when Bucky didn’t feel right, and would somehow steer the conversation into a therapy session that Bucky didn’t even realize he was having until he was ranting and exhausted himself. 

His mood could be unstable and unpredictable, but he liked to think he handle on it most days. 

Tonight, however, wasn’t one of those nights. 

He’d had another nightmare that had left him wandering the halls, exhausted. He didn’t want to be in his room, was too tired to go to the gym, and ended up sitting himself on the couch in the common room. 

“Ooh,” she said, withdrawing her hand, “That’s okay. I’ll just...I’ll get out of your hair.”

Bucky flinched at her tone. She was trying not to sound hurt.

“Wait,” he sighed, “I just...I don’t...come here.” 

She came around the side of the couch after a moments hesitation, sitting down slowly. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked softly. 

He shook his head. He really didn’t want to. 

“That’s okay,” she nodded, tucking her legs under her. 

“Sorry I got snippy,” he sighed. 

“That was you being snippy?” She sounded amused. 

He sent her a half smirk, shrugging. He knew he hadn’t really been rude. He just felt like he needed to apologize. 

“It’s okay,” she started, “To not wanna talk. That’s fine.”

“You’re just trying to help.”

“Does me being here help?” She asked, her brow raised. 

_More than you’ll ever know_ , he thought. 

He thought he wanted to be alone. But just having her near him brought him a sense of calm. 

  
He nodded before looking back down.

“Can I...can I try something?” She asked. 

“Like what?”

“My mama used to do this when I couldn’t sleep. Come here,” she said, scooting closer to the armrest. 

He was unsure, but followed her. 

“Now, put your head here,” she tapped on her chest. He felt his face heat up at the suggestion. 

“I promise, no funny business,” she teased, “I won’t take advantage of you.”

“Doll, I don’t know,” he grumbled. 

“Just try?” She asked. 

He’d try anything, for her. 

He sighed, moving to position his body between her legs. -She wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him to lay closer. He felt stiff and awkward. 

“My mama would do this when 59 me and my brothers when we were younger,” she said softly, “She’d hold us and tell us to listen to her heartbeat. That that’s where all her love for us was, and when we were scared, she wanted us to hear that we were loved and safe and she wouldn’t let anything happen to us. She’d have us count how many times her heart beat in our heads. Kinda like counting sheep.”

Bucky listened to her soft chatter, slowly relaxing a little more with each beat of her heart. 

“How many did you get to?” He asked lazily. 

“I don’t know,” he could hear the smile in her voice, “I always lost count because I’d fall asleep.”

They sat like this for a while, with him cradled in her arms. He nearly groaned when her hands started stroking through his hair, her nails scraping at his scalp. 

It felt so good. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her body wash. Coconut. 

He didn’t realize when he’d wrapped his arms a little tighter around her midsection, burrowing further into the warm embrace, focusing on the sensation of her fingers in his hair. The heartbeat under his ear. 

He wasn’t used to being held like this. Gentle. Comforting. Warm. 

It felt nice. 

He felt the vibration of her chest when she started humming. 

He didn’t know the tune, and made to open his mouth to ask her what she was humming, but the words never made it out. 

———

Bucky woke up a few hours later. It was nearing 07:00am and Lynne was asleep under him. 

He had wrapped himself around her in his sleep, legs tangled with hers, arms around her waist and keeping her close. 

One of her hands were still his hair, while the other rested on the back of his neck, gently keeping him in place. 

He laid for a while, enjoying the sound of her soft breathing, the warmth of her hands against him, watching the sun being to lighten the room. It was golden hour. 

He was stuck in between the hazy moments between sleep and waking, and felt completely at peace. 

He knew people would start filing in soon, and while he loathed to move from the spot he was in, he knew he had to. 

He didn’t want to embarrass Lynne by having people walk in on her like this. 

He shifted a bit, and she grumbled something, wrapping herself tighter around her. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said softly, pushing himself up, “It’s time to get up.”

Her eyes fluttered open, her face a mixture of confusion and displeasure at being woken up. 

“Ooh, God,” she yawned, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “To be fair, I think I fell asleep before you.”

She hummed, “Works every time. Mama knows best.”

He smiled softly down at her, watching her as she tried to waking up. He felt his body come alive when he felt her start to stretch against him.

He pulled back, giving the impression of giving her room to move herself around. 

“Do you want coffee?” He asked, his voice a little huskier then he’d have liked. He’d blame it on just waking up, and not the fact that he wanted to crawl back onto that couch, and feel her move against him again. 

“Hmm...yes, please,” she hummed, stretching and sitting up. 

“What were you singing last night?” He asked, turning on the machine. 

“I was singing?”

“Well, humming.”

“Huh!” She sat up, giving him a thoughtful look, “I don’t remember.”

———

Bucky finished up his work out, unwrapping his fist and moving to the locker room. 

He opened his, and a bright sticky note fluttered to the ground. 

****

**_“I remembered!_ **

**_Angels by The xx”_ **

———

Bucky tried not think too deeply about the lyrics when he put his headphones on every time he had trouble sleeping, listening to the song she’d hummed for him. 

It didn’t work help as much as it had been when she had wrapped him up in her arms, but it brought him back to that moment, and some nights, he was able to fall back asleep. 


	13. Plum Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne walks in on Bucky without his arm

Lynne was excited. 

A new cafe had opened, and she had decided to take a trip there with Pepper, who claimed she needed a girls day. 

Being the CEO for SI was exhausting, and she needed a day off. She told Tony she needed to steal her friend so she could relax, get her mind right, and get back to work. 

“She’s my friend too,” Tony groused. 

“You think highly of yourself,” Lynne teased.

They’d spent the day shopping and catching up on things other then work. 

They entered the quaint cafe, looking through the pastries, and ordering some to bring back to the compound. 

Lynne asked for a separate box for something she had eyed in the case. 

A plum vanilla crumb bar. She got two. 

Bucky loved plums. 

She’d asked him once why he ate them so often. She wasn’t a big fan of the fruit. 

“They’re good for you,” he shrugged, tossing the pit into the trash can, “After...Hydra, and everything, I read somewhere they’re good for stress and memory and stuff.”

He seemed almost bashful when he admitted it. That he was using plums to try to help heal the damage that Hydra left behind. 

She walked excitedly to his apartment, box clenched in her fingers. 

She thought she heard voices, and figured he had the tv on. 

She knocked on the door, but didn’t get a response. 

“FRIDAY?” She called out. 

“Yes, Lenny?” Came the soft Scottish voice from overhead. 

Lynne rolled her eyes. She needed Tony to change her name in the system before she lost her mind. 

“Is Bucky in his room?” She asked the AI. 

“Sargent Barnes is in his quarters, and wishes to not be disturbed.”

“Ooh,” Lynne deflated a little, “Well, could you just let him know I have something for him? I’ll just leave it at the door.”

“I will let him know,” FRIDAY confirmed. 

Lynne bent down to set the pastry box down, when suddenly the door cracked open. 

“Ooh! Hi,” she smiled up at Bucky. It faltered when she noticed he looked uneasy and was half hiding behind the door. 

“Hey,” he said, “Sorry about all that.”

“It’s no problem,” she said, bending back up, “I brought you something.”

She held out the box for him, and he awkwardly took it, making sure to stay half hidden behind the door. 

“Is everything okay in there?” She asked. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m just uh, I’m a little busy.” He said quickly. 

“Mfana omhlophe!” A feminine voice called out from further into the apartment, “What are you doing? Get back in here!”

Lynne’s mouth opened in surprise, moving to leave, “Ooh! I’m interrupting something. I’m so sorry. Tell her I’m sorry! I’ll just get out of here and-“

“No, it’s not,” Bucky quickly reached out to grab her wrist, “It’s not what you think.”

“Bucky, you’re allowed to have girls over,” She blushed, but felt cold. Disappointed. She didn’t know he was seeing someone. 

“There’s no girl...” he groaned, “Come here.”

He tugged her closer, pulling her into the apartment and closing the door quickly. 

She looked around, not seeing anyone, at first. 

But she saw something she was wasn’t expecting. On the coffee table was Bucky’s arm. It was connected to some type of tablet, with symbols she didn’t understand scrolling across the screen. 

On top of it was a video call that she had interrupted. 

Lynne looked over at Bucky, who placed the box down on the small island of the small kitchen that was standard in the apartments Stark provided. 

He seemed embarrassed, unable to meet her gaze. 

“Bucky?” She asked, “Whats wrong?”

He gestured towards the prosthetic on the table, “I’m not...it’s not in...”

“Very good observation, Sargent Barnes,” the voice from earlier came across the speakers, “Now stay close this time so we can finish up here. The signal in your shoulder doesn’t have that wide of a range. We are almost done!”

Lynne looked back at the screen and saw a young woman looking expectantly at the screen. 

“Lynne,” Bucky gestured to the screen, “This is Shuri.”

“Mholweni,” she young woman said pleasantly before looking at Bucky with a sly smile, “Nguye lo?”

Bucky shot her a look and she just laughed. 

Lynne was still trying to process the situation when she made a noise, getting both of their attentions, “Ooh! You’re Princess Shuri! You made his vibranium arm, right?”

“I am,” she beamed, “And just Shuri, please. Now, Bucky, sit back down. We’re almost done. You can sit too,” she said, giving Lynne a pointed look. 

“What’s going on?” Lynne asked, slowly sitting down. Bucky joined her, looking uncomfortable. 

“Shuri asks for updates on my arm,” he explained unhelpfully. 

“There’s more to it then that,” Shuri scoffed, “Look at this!” 

A hologram projected above the tablet screens showing a 3D model of a male, “The design of his old arm was good, but I made it better. And I keep making it better,” she grinned. Lynne could tell she was quite proud of herself. 

“Look here,” Shuri said, pointing to the model, highlighting the left side from the trapezius to the pectorals, “All of this is a titanium alloy. It’s fused with nerve and muscle, so we couldn’t remove the support plating when we created the vibranium piece,” she explained, “But all of this is my design!” She highlighted the portion of the left arm, down to the fingertips, “It’s lighter and stronger. It connects to his nervous system better, and the design causes a significant amount of reduced discomfort. He’s much faster with it.”

“I didn’t know it hurt you,” Lynne commented, looking back at the bashful man. She also didn’t know just how far the metal extended into him. 

“Not like it’s used to,” he mumbled. 

Which was true. Shuri’s design took away a lot of the pain that the heavy appendage caused. It pulled down the left side of his body, causing him to step heavier to one side than the other. The nerve pain wasn’t as extensive, and he had further range of motion with the vibranium arm. He had greater sensitivity to touch and pressure as well. 

He still had pain though, especially when it was cold or raining. He still had phantom pains occasionally, when he wasn’t wearing it, and would try to scratch an itch that wasn’t there. 

The scar tissue often felt tight and itched something awful sometimes. He had lotion for it, but was too embarrassed to ask for help with putting it on the places he couldn’t reach. 

Shuri asked him to video chat with him at least one a month so she could get an update on her work, and if there were any improvements she could make. 

The data from every single movement, every bend, every twist was being uploaded and sent to her lab for analysis. 

She also told him that he was her favorite white boy and liked to check in. 

He got along well with Shuri. He liked the spunky high energy genius and her quick wit. 

He also owed a lot to her. She was the first person he met when he woke up. She was one of people closely involved in his rehabilitation. 

He tuned out the explanation of his body, embarrassed to be under the microscope. 

He’d been so zoned out that he was startled when Lynne tapped his leg to get his attention. 

“What?” He looked between the two, confused. 

“We’re all done,” Shuri nodded, “I’ll go over all the data, but everything looks good.”

“Thank you,” he nodded, reaching to disconnect the limb from the pad. 

“It’s no problem,” Shuri beamed, “Now I have to go, but I’ll talk with you soon. And make plans to come visit us here, for Bast’s sake!”

———

Lynne watched at Bucky adjusted the arm, rolling his shoulder until she heard it click into place. 

“Isn’t not...it doesn’t scare you?” He asked quietly. 

“Bucky,” her eyes were soft, and she looked almost upset, “I’ve always known your arm wasn’t flesh and bone.”

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was. 

Bucky felt foolish, but he was still adjusting. 

He remembered the entire procedure. Hydra had kept him awake. 

It was a excruciating. 

Coupled with that, the idea of what his arm was designed to do, what he had done with it, it only made him resent the entire appendage even more. 

“It’s always been apart of you, since I’ve known you. So no, it doesn’t scare me. On or off. It’s just what it is,” she shrugged, before softly adding, “It’s never been a weapon to me. I know you’d never hurt me.”

Bucky swallowed thickly. 

No. He never would hurt her. 

“Now, put that out of your head, and come look at what I got you,” she said, standing from the couch and reaching forward to pull him up with her right hand. 

Which meant he’d have to use his left. 

He grasped her, and let her tug him towards the kitchen, looking at their intertwined fingers. 

He was thankful that she dropped the subject. He didn’t want an overly emotional, long drawn out spiel about how strong he was for surviving what he went through. How inspiring his story was. Because his arm was the constant, in your face, identifier that clued people into who he was, and it caused some to feel the need to say something about it. 

He wanted to be seen as more than that. As more then the Winter Solider. 

Lynne made him feel like that. Made him feel more like a man then a machine. 

He looked down at their intertwined hands. 

He knew he was touching her. His arm didn’t register touch the same way. He could feel every bone in her tiny hand, sense the warmth from her skin. The only thing he couldn’t feel was how soft he knew it was. 

He was pulled from his assessment when she pulled away to open the white pastry box. 

“What is that?” He asked. 

“Plum bars!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xhosa translation from Google Translate. Im sorry if it’s not 100% correct
> 
> Mfana omhlophe  
> White boy
> 
> Nguye lo?  
> Is this her?
> 
> Mholweni  
> Hello


	14. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thinks everyone forgot that tonight was the night

Bucky wasn’t ever sure if anyone remembered that there was a meteor shower tonight. 

It was past midnight, and he was sitting on the rooftop of the compound, watching the stars. 

The compound was secluded in upstate New York. Stark has installed security systems that essentially made the entire perimeter invisible from the outside. 

It was an invite only type of deal, and there were markers and guard posts surrounding them to stop anyone from getting in. 

Stark even had an emergency cloaking device that would render the place invisible, if needed. 

The enhanced security of the place was one of the many reasons no one had come to stop the New Avengers. 

Bucky watched as a satellite trailed lazily across the sky, thinking of how it couldn’t even pick up the position of the compound. Any imaging would be scrambled. 

He turned from where he was sitting when he heard the door that lead to the rooftop open. He figured it was Steve, but was (pleasantly) surprised when he saw Lynne shuffling out the door. 

“Hey, hey,” she said, a large falsa blanket over her arm, “Did I miss it?”

Bucky took in her appearance. Her hair was in loose waves around her shoulders, and she wore her big “nerd” glasses tonight (which he still thought were adorable from the first time he saw her wearing them when her contacts hadn’t come in and her other pair broke). Her small frame was dwarfed by a oversized dusty rose cardigan, a white tank top and a pair of black leggings. 

“No, it hasn’t started yet,” he finally said, once his surprise at seeing her there, and seemingly having planned to come all along, wore off. 

“Good,” she smiled, walking closer, and spreading out the blanket, “I was trying to get here earlier, but Tony has me working nonstop on making sure every little thing for this Valentines Day Party is just perfect. I think he pissed Pepper off,” she winked. 

Tony was throwing a huge Valentines Day party for everyone at the Compound, and as per usual, he was demanding. 

“You bringing anyone?” Lynne asked, trying to seem casual in her question and patting the spot beside her on the blanket. 

She hoped he wasn’t. She was brave in so many ways, but in romance? No way. 

She was terrified that if she approached Bucky with anything more then friendship, then she’d ruin the strong bond the two had formed. She didn’t want to take that risk. But she also didn’t want to deal with the pain of seeing him with someone else. 

“Not this year,” he said, sitting down beside her, “Just me, myself and I. What about you?”

“About the same,” she smiled, feeling a little relived, “I’m not excited.”

“Because you’ll be alone?” He asked, secretly thrilled that she didn’t have a date. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing her with someone. 

“No, no,” she waved the notion away, “I just hate big parties. But who knows? Maybe this year, I’ll be swept off my feet by Prince Charming, and away to a place with far more carbs then what this shindigs offering. Everyone better eat all this steak and lobster that’s being ordered. I really tried to talk him into pasta, but he wasn’t having it.”

“A true romantic,” Bucky chuckled at the face she made. 

“So, what did you get up to today?” She asked, laying back and turning on her side, using her arm to prop her up. 

She was one of the few people that ask him about his day. What he did. Was it a good day? 

Their conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched the night sky. 

“It’s so pretty,” she said softly. 

Bucky turned to look at her, “Yea...sure is...”

“Ooh! Ooh, look!” She gasped, pointing as it started, a flash of light shooting across the sky. 

But Bucky wasn’t paying attention to the sky anymore. 

He was still looking at her. 

Her bright eyes scanned the sky, hoping to catch another glimpse of a shooting star. 

But he couldn’t focus on that anymore. 

He took in her gentle, relaxed features. Her excited eyes. 

He took in how close they were, and how warm she was. 

How this entire past year since he’d met her, and had fallen hard for her, and didn’t even have the courage to say or do anything about it. 

The entire sky could have been falling, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to care, because she had remembered it was there to fall, and because she was there, right beside him. 

She was everything. 

“Did you see it?” She asked softly, still looking up at the sky. 

When he didn’t answer, she turned to look at him. 

“Bucky?”

His eyes went to her mouth, watching them as they said his name. 

“Bucky,” she repeated, watching how his eyes flickered to her lips. Her heart beat picked up a bit, and only thrummed faster when he started to lean down, slowly. 

He didn’t want to startle her. 

As he leaned closer, he could smell the mint on her breath.

Their lips lips almost touched when the excited sounds of voices and the banging of the rooftop door opening forcefully caused them to jump apart. 

“Did we miss it?!” Peter said, looking up to the sky. Steve wasn’t far behind. 

“Just started,” Lynne murmured, eyes locked on Bucky.

He let out a shaky breath, leaning back. 

She tried not to sound annoyed with Peter or Steve, but she was defiantly irritated. 

For almost a whole year she’d been waiting for the moment when he would finally kiss her. 

Plenty of times seemed right, but it just never happened. 

And now another moment was gone. 

But as she settled back down on the blanket, she felt his hand creep closer to her, brushing against hers. 

She side eyed him, watching at he searched the sky, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

She smiled a little, looping their pinkies together, and feeling butterflies when he squeezed in returned.


	15. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally shoots his shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this part of the series! 
> 
> I have two more parts planned.
> 
> I hope y’all have enjoyed it so far.
> 
> The next series will be far more fluff and smut. I’m still getting used to how posting a series works, and once I figure that out, I’ll be able to tag it more appropriately.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’ve given kudos, bookmarked and commented 💕

Bucky watched Lynne with a wistful look on his face. 

It’d been a little over a year since she told him she could never pull off the color red. 

She was dead wrong. 

When she walked in the little red number, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

It wasn’t like the skin tight red dresses that some of the younger women had opted to wear. 

It fell off her shoulders with a sweetheart neckline, and a cinched waist, before flaring our around her knees with a pleated skirt. Her heels were nude, and her jewelry and makeup was minimal. She’d left her hair down, letting it fall in loose waves around her shoulders. 

He was awe struck at the little beauty that he’d been sweet on since day one. 

She’d found Pepper quickly, and was swept into the crowd, but he’d always managed to find her in the sea of people, laughing and chatting. 

His fist clenched when he saw guy after guy pull her to the dance floor to sway to the music. 

He should be the one dancing with her. 

But he wasn’t. 

He turned when he heard someone approach him from the other side of the bar and clink something down next to the whiskey he’d been sipping on. 

He turned to see Natasha with a closed lip smile, and a shot in her hand. She’d set one down in front of him. 

“Hey soldier,” she winked, “Whats a fine thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?”

He scoffed a laugh, moving to take the shot she set for him. 

Him and the red head had a good relationship that started off on rocky ground. 

But they felt a sense of camaraderie both from their time working together, and their pasts with Hydra. 

“За твоё здоровье” she said, raising her glass. He returned the salute, winching as the liquor went down. He coughed in his surprise, though knew the different taste and sensation it brought along. 

“When did Thor stop by?” He asked. 

“He didn’t,” she smirked, “He left some at Christmas, and Tony stashed it away. Said he wanted to save it to celebrate when Steve finally lost his virginity, but I figured you could use some tonight. I’ve already been working on Steve,” she nodded towards the blonde who was a little chattier then usual on the dance floor. 

Bucky smiled a bit, glad his friend was having fun. 

“She looks nice tonight,” Nat hummed nonchalantly, pouring another shot into his whiskey. He watched with an amused expression. 

“You tryin’ to get me drunk, Natalia?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t take advantage of you.”

He shook his head, turning back a bit to see she’d changed partners again. This time with a younger agent who looked all too happy to be getting any attention from a female. 

“You know,” Natasha leaned against the bar, “I know that everyone’s always telling you to take your time with things. But, the thing is...”

She paused, her eyes trailing the people on the dance floor before finally settling back on him.

“...Not everyone will wait for you to figure things out. Sometimes, you’re on borrowed time, Barnes.”

Bucky looked at the suddenly serious and somber spy, her eyes looking towards Dr.Banner who stood awkwardly with an overly talkative and intoxicated Tony. 

All anyone really knew was that they’d didn’t work out. But Bucky would pick up the underlying meaning to her words. 

“So,” she turned to him, “How long you gonna make a girl wait?”

Her eyebrow was raised in a silent challenge. He searched her face for a moment, looking for a final confirmation. 

He had a feeling Lynne returned his feelings, but insecurity stopped him from moving forward. Fear that he’d lose her. He’d take her anyway he could get her. 

Natasha and Lynne were friends. If anyone knew how Lynne felt, Nat would. 

He had his sign. 

He downed the rest of the whiskey, feeling the liquid courage start to take hold. 

“Not much longer,” he grunted, pushing himself away from the bar and out towards the dance floor. 

He waded through the crowd, Asguardian liquor and Natashas words putting determination in his steps. 

He tapped the shoulder of the agent, who turned around, annoyed at the interruption. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Bucky asked. Though it was a question, there was no room for any other answer than “yes”. 

“Of course, Sargent Barnes,” the young man nodded, his annoyance melting into intimidation as he handed off Lynne to him. 

“Bucky!” She smiled wide at him, “I haven’t seen you all night. I thought you didn’t come.”

“Just had some things to sort out, doll,” he said, taking her waist in one hand, bringing the other up. She rested her own against his shoulder. 

“You look really handsome,” she commented sweetly, taking in the suit he wore. She didn’t know what it was about when a man rolled his sleeves up, but it was a weakness for her. His dark blue button up was rolled up to his elbows, the darkness of the vibranium and lines of gold contrasted beautifully. 

“You lied to me,” he said, eyeing her. 

“About what?” She demanded, looking puzzled. 

He pulled her in a little closer, leaning down, “You once told me you can’t pull off red.”

“I can’t,” she breathed out a laugh, “This was all at Nat’s insistence.”

He spun her, taking in the flutter of her dress around her knees, before pulling her back, “You look beautiful,” he muttered. 

She didn’t think she looked great, but his compliment made her warm. 

She always felt beautiful around him. 

They fell into comfortable silence for the rest of the song. 

Lynne rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

Bucky rested his chin on her head, breathing in her perfume, and keeping every step slow and measured so there wouldn’t be an inch of space between them. 

The moment was interrupted by the sound of arguing coming from the music booth. Lynne laughed when she saw Tony arguing with Clint about his choice in music. 

“Hey,” Bucky said softly, getting her attention. 

“Yea?”

Bucky licked his bottom lip, taking a moment to make his decision. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

———

Lynne let out a high pitch giggle as Bucky moved through traffic, wrapping herself tighter around his waist. 

He chuckled at the noises she made. If it wasn’t for his enhanced senses, he’d have never heard her.

She’d never been on a motorcycle before, but it didn’t deter her from climbing behind him, dress and all. 

He gave her his leather jacket, a helmet, and they were off. 

“That was amazing!” She gasped when she pulled the helmet off, and Bucky knew he made the right call. 

He felt something possessive come over him, seeing her in his jacket, eyes filled with unabashed joy. 

All because of him. 

“You like that?” He chuckled, taking off his own helmet and pocketing the keys. 

“Yes!” She beamed, handing off her helmet before looking around. 

“Come on,” he said, reaching out for her hand and guiding her along the sidewalk to a small restaurant that was tucked away. 

“Where are we?” She asked. 

“Somewhere with more carbs then where we were at,” he grinned, opening the door for her. 

———

The restaurant was a simple Italian place, family owned and operated. 

“Mr.Barnes!” An older woman greeted him warmly with a thick accent. She was short and slim, tan with dark hair and wide dark eyes. 

“Evening, Carmela,” Bucky nodded. 

“I’m surprised to see you here tonight, and with such a pretty date,” she winked. 

Bucky smiled proudly, “This is Lynne.”

“Hi,” Lynne said, feeling suddenly shy. She had a feeling he’d brought her someplace important to him. 

“Come, come,” she waved, “I have your table for you.”

Bucky settled his hand against the small of Lynnes back as Carmela led them to a wrap around booth in a more secluded section of the restaurant, with greenery and a wooden screen with faux ivy giving the table more privacy. 

Bucky helped her out of the leather hacked and waited until she slid into the seat, scooting himself so they sat close. 

Carmela gave them each a menu, and a smile, letting them know their server will be by shortly. 

“Your table?” Lynne gave him a bemused look. 

Bucky chuckled, “Me and Steve come here a lot...this place has been around since the 20’s. My pops knew the owners before they even opened. His grandson is Enzo. Carmela’s his wife. They run it now. Said his grandpa talked about how he personally knew Captain America and Bucky Barnes before the war. When he finally realized who me and Steve were, he made this table ours,” he chuckled, “It’s more private. But the whole place, it’s familiar. Feels like home,” he explained. 

“I like it,” Lynne said softly, looking around. The place was dimly lit, and there was a candle in the center of the table, giving the space an intimate feel. 

Bucky moves himself a little closer as she opened her menu, putting his arm around the back of the booth. The move was familiar for them, but this time, it felt different. 

He tried to keep his air of confidence, telling her that everything was good, but pointing out what was especially good. 

She made a sudden noise that startled him, “I forgot my wallet!”

“It’s my treat tonight, doll,” he reassured her, “Get whatever you want.”

“Are you sure? I feel bad.”

“Absolutely. And don’t go easy on me,” he grinned. She stifled a laugh and turned the menu, eyeing the desserts. 

The old fashioned ideals in Bucky told him that he’d pay for everything for her. The possessive side of him screamed at him to take care of her every need. 

But he knew times were different, and women had proven time and time again that they could provide for themselves. 

But he wouldn’t mind taking care of her, if she let him. 

Their perusing of the menu was interrupted by the friendly hello of their waiter, a young man, setting two flutes down and pouring a bottle of sparkling wine. 

“Ooh, we didn’t order that,” Lynne alerted him politely. 

“It’s on the house,” the man smiled, “For the happy couple.”

Bucky didn’t miss how Lynnes cheeks blushed prettily. He noticed that she didn’t correct the server, either. 

———

“You’re gonna have to drag me out,” Lynne laughed, “I’m too full.”

Bucky chuckled, reaching his hand out to help pull her out of the booth. 

She leaned lazily against him, “That was delicious.”

“I figured you’d like it,” he grinned, putting his arm around her and guiding her from the restaurant. 

“Can we come back?” She asked dreamily. She was stuffed full of salad, pasta, breadsticks, good wine, and then they added tiramisu. Lynne was already dreaming about trying the cannolis someday. 

“Anytime you want, doll,” he assured her. He liked the ‘we’ part. 

He’d take her anywhere she wanted to go. 

———

“I had a really great time,” she said as they came to her door. 

“Me too, doll,” he said, disappointed that the night wa coming to an end. 

“Well,” she said softly, “This is my stop.”

She leaned against her door, looking up at him. Her eyes held something he couldn’t place. 

Hope, maybe?

“Lynne,” he started slowly, licking his bottom lip. He didn’t miss the way her eyes tracked his movements, “I don’t...I don’t wanna be just friends anymore,” he said gruffly. Her eyes fluttered up from his mouth to look at him. 

“What do you want to be then?” She asked, needing to hear him say it. 

“I want you to be my girl.”

There. He said it. He finally said it. 

He braced himself for rejection. 

“Only if you’ll be my man,” she replied playfully, her eyes shining and her smile wide.

Bucky blinked a few times, processing her statement. 

“Ooh...doll,” he chuckled, “I think I’ve been your man from the first moment I saw you.”

He saw her mouth about to form a smart remark back. 

Before she could get the words out, he’d wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, and claiming her lips in a deep, searing kiss. 

He cupped the back of her neck, holding her steady. 

She clung to him, hands on his neck and in his hair. 

His tongue tentatively brushed against the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth for him, with no hesitation. 

He swooped in, his tongue meeting here, mingling, tasting. 

He nearing lost all sense of control when she whimpered. It took more self control then he’d ever admit to not kick her door in, and lock them inside for the rest of the night (and a good majority of the morning). 

He somehow pulled himself back from her, though was unable to stop himself from swooping back in when she tried following him movements to continue the kiss. 

This one lasted only seconds but seemed to assuage her. 

“Wow,” she breathed. He cupped her face, trailing his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. 

“Yea,” he sighed, “Been waiting a long time to do that.”

She opened her eyes, the green darkened by desire. 

“Well,” she rested her hands on his shirt, her voice a breathy whisper, “Dont ever feel like you have to hold back again.”

He went in for another, reveling in the sensation of her pressed against him. His hands roamed her body, wanting to feel every inch. To map her out and memorize every curve and dip. 

He groaned into the kiss when she tugged the hair at the base of his scalp. His hips buckled against her involuntary, and she whimpered at the move, pulling herself closer. 

“We have to stop, doll,” he grunted, his hands holding her tightly by the hips. 

“Do we?” She whimpered. 

“I do,” he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. Though they’d know each other for a year, and she seemed to trust him enough to move further, he couldn’t do it. Not yet. 

It’s not that he wasn’t ready to be intimate with her. Ooh, no, he absolutely was. 

But he wanted to have some sort of courting process with her. It seemed a more old fashioned ideal these days, but damn it, she deserved it. 

He wanted her to know that he was in it with her, for her. 

“Let me do right by you,” he whispered, “Let me take you out again?” He asked, his voice more husky than before. 

Lynne understood his hidden meaning, and was even more charmed by it. It wasn’t what she was expecting, but she wasn’t put out by it. 

“I’m yours, anytime,” she grinned. 

Bucky groaned softly at her choice of words. 

He brought their mouths together for another kiss before asking her, “Tomorrow morning? Breakfast? I know a great place.”

She laughed at his enthusiasm for another date, and nodded in agreement. 

They parted reluctantly, fingers trailing as he stepped back to leave, and she moved blindly to open the door as she watched him walk away. 

He’d made it a few steps before holding up a finger and turning abruptly, looking as though he forgot something. 

“One more thing,” he said, making her giggle as he grabbed her to kiss her again before finally letting her go and watching her enter her room. 

“Goodnight Bucky,” she laughed softly, watching him walk backwards, his hands in his pockets. 

“Night, doll,” he grinned, turning only when her door finally shut. 

“God damn...” he muttered to himself, unable to keep the grin off his face as he walked back to his apartment. 

———

“You look nice,” Steve commented early the next morning as Bucky walked into the common room, not dressed for their usual morning run. 

He was dressed nicely, and whistling to himself as he poured some coffee, checking his phone far more regularly then was normal for him. 

_Bucky: Good morning sweetheart_

_Lynne: Morning hun_

_Bucky: You still on for breakfast?_

_Lynne: Absolutely. I’m getting ready now._

_Bucky: Take your time_

Bucky leaned against the counter, smiling behind his mug. 

“Uh-oh,” Sam grinned, “I know that look.”

“You owe Nat $25,” Bucky rolled his eyes. He knew all about the little betting pool that’d be going on. 

Each potential scenario had an amount attached to it. $100 means he “took it all the way home”. 

“Why does he owe her money?” Steve asked, looking between the two, confused. 

“Only first base?” Sam chuckled with a wiggle of his eyebrows, ignoring Steve’s question about if there was a game on that he missed. 

“I took Lynne out last night,” Bucky said to his best friend, deciding to throw him a line, “We’re going for breakfast this morning.”

Steve’s confusion was forgotten, and his face brightened by the excited smile. 

“Congratulations, pal!” He said, thumping him on the shoulder, “I knew she’d say yes!” 

“It’s about damn time,” Sam nodded, “Tell her I said good luck.”

“With what?” Steve asked. 

“Dealing with his ass,” Sam clarified. 

“Whose ass are we dealing with?” Natashas voice carried through the common room. 

“Lynne and Bucky are finally together!” Steve explained, his excitement for his friend over flowing. He was always a sucker for romance. 

She looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. 

“First base,” he said to the unanswered question. 

“I was expecting more,” she shrugged, “Pay up,” she demanded, looking at Sam expectantly. 

“How did you even know it’d be on Valentines Day?” Sam grumbled, opening his wallet for the money. 

“I have my ways,” she shrugged, throwing Bucky a wink. 

Buckys phone vibrated, and he read the message from Lynne, letting him know she was on her way down. 

“I’ll see you all later,” he said, setting his mug down in the sink. 

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked, shooing away Steve’s unanswered questions about explaining the bet. 

“I’m taking my girl out,” he said, grinning to himself. 

Damn...he could get used to saying that, real easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  За твоё здоровье: Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. Feedback and comments are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
